LOVE ME RIGHT
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: [CHAP 8] "A little story about the clingy husband and the tricky son from Kim Kyungsoo." EXO KaiSoo/Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo/Kim Taeoh/family!au/GS. [Don't be a silent reader, pls.]
1. Chapter 1

"Eommaaaa!" teriak seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 2,5 tahun sambil berlari menghampiri ibunya yang berada di dapur.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya sang ibu yang akhirnya mengangkat anak kecil itu ke gendongannya.

"Appa…" kata anak itu dengan wajah memelas dan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo, sang ibu, seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana si ayah berada dengan helaan nafas panjangnya.

Di ruang tengah sedang duduk seorang laki-laki berusia awal 30 tahunan. Nama pria ini Kim Jongin, ayah dari Kim Taeoh, anak yang menangis sedari tadi. Sang ayah hanya asik memperhatikan televisi yang menyiarkan pertandingan balap motor dan tidak menyadari kehadiran istri beserta anaknya.

Kyungsoo, yang menginginkan penjelasan dari suaminya, segera mengambil remote TV dan mematikan siaran balap motor itu.

"Yeobo, kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah kecewa.

"Jongin-ah, jelaskan padaku kenapa Taeoh bisa berlari ke dapur sambil menangis begini? Hm?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Ah itu, tadi… tapi jangan marah padaku ya?" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum paksa karena takut melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah merah padam.

"Yeobo, tadi… Taeoh sedang menonton Pororo, kemudian, aku ingat kalau hari Sabtu ini jam 9 pagi ada balap motor di TV. Lalu… aku…"

"Merebut remote TV dan mengganti _channel_ -nya? Begitu?"

"Mianhae, noona…" kata Jongin memelas agar istrinya tidak murka kepadanya.

Sambil mengehela nafas, "Taeoh-ah, ayo keluar jalan-jalan sama eomma. Taeoh mau?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Dengan anggukan lemah dan wajah yang cemberut, Taeoh mengiyakan ajakan ibunya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang sudah – acting – menampakkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Baiklah, kita beli es krim ya? Tapi kita hubungi bibi Baekhyun dulu untuk menemani kita nanti. Dia pasti akan mengajak Jinnie hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang tamu, "sekarang, kita ganti baju dulu ya, sayang."

' _Jika situasinya seperti ini, aku harus senang karena tidak ada yang mengganggu, apa harus takut karena Kyung-ie noona marah?'_ batin Jongin yang hanya terduduk di ruang tengah.

Tak beberapa lama, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh keluar dari kamar. Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi meninggalkan – Jongin sendirian – rumah dan menemui Baekhyun di _café_ yang biasa mereka datangi.

"Yeobo, kau akan pergi lama?" tanya Jongin yang mengikuti kemana saja Kyungsoo mengedar di dalam rumah.

"Entah, paling tidak sampai Taeoh merasa terhibur." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Taeoh di dekapannya.

"Berarti tidak lama kan?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, Jongin-ah. Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Jongin, hanya bisa menyaksikan istri dan anaknya pergi dari depan pintu rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dicurangi.

"YA! Dasar _little devil_!" gerutu Jongin setelah melihat Taeoh yang berada di dekapan ibunya menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah kecilnya pada sang ayah.

Sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, Jongin terus-terusan menggerutu karena wajah jahil yang diberikan Taeoh kepadanya. "Dasar! Beraninya mengadu ke eommanya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku takut dengan eommanya yang galak itu? Anak siapa sih dia? – _'Anakmu Jongin-ah.' –_ Ah, paling tidak rumah sepi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dirinya lagi di ruang tengah.

Tidak beberapa lama, ia merasakan perutnya berbunyi karena belum dimasuki apapun semenjak kemarin malam. Dengan langkah ringannya, ia beranjak ke dapur, "Kita lihat ada apa disini…" dibukanya tudung saji di atas meja makan, " _WHAT_? Bahkan dia belum selesai menyiapkan makanan sudah berani meninggalkan rumah? Aaah! Gara-gara Kim Taeoh! Dasar _troublemaker_!"

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jongin lama-lama! Dia tidak pernah mau mengalah dengan anaknya sendiri. Bukan hanya hari ini saja, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menggoda Taeoh agar memberikan es krimnya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku harus menenangkan Taeoh karena appanya menghabiskan semua es krimnya."

Bukannya malah menenangkan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa rumah tangga sahabatnya bisa sekocak itu.

"Untung saja Chanyeol oppa tidak begitu jika di rumah." Goda Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau! Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Disisi lain aku tidak ingin Taeoh menjadi anak yang manja, tapi aku juga tidak ingin Jongin seperti anak kecil begini. Dan setelah aku perhatikan, Taeoh punya kepribadian yang mirip dengan Jongin. Jahil, manja, _moody._ Ayolah, aku tidak ingin menghadapi dua 'buah' Jongin di rumah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat Taeoh yang sedang bermain dengan anak Baekhyun di _indoor_ _playground_ yang ada di _café_ tersebut.

"Beri saja Jongin pelajaran." Jawab Baekhyun dengan entengnya.

"Caranya?"

"Entah, kalau itu aku tidak tahu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendelik dan memberikan _death glare_ andalannya kepada wanita cantik yang duduk di hadapannya. Tawa Baekhyun semakin menjadi melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Baginya, ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini benar-benar lucu walaupun dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang pusing memikirkan si suami yang tidak mau mengalah kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Sabar saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Meskipun tingkah suamimu seperti itu, bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi anakmu. Mungkin, itu caranya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Walaupun ya… caranya agak sedikit 'unik'". Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan tanda kutip pada kata unik menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjangnya, "Semoga saja, Baekhyun-ah…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melahap _pasta-_ nya.

* * *

Sore hari pun tiba. Setelah selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Jongin lama-lama – padahal itu sudah cukup lama – di rumah.

"Kami pulang." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil memasuki rumah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, sayang." Balas Jongin dengan manisnya.

"Sebentar, aku menidurkan Taeoh dulu. Dia sepertinya kelelahan karena bermain seharian."

Kyungsoo pun pergi menuju kamar Taeoh yang memang terpisah dari kamar ayah ibunya. Sejenak dia merasakan badan Taeoh agak menghangat.

"Hmm… Kau demam, sayang?" tanyanya sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang ada pada pelipis anak kesayangannya.

Sang ibu akhirnya keluar dari kamar setelah berusaha menenangkan Taeoh yang tidurnya agak gelisah karena mungkin badannya yang kurang sehat.

"Yeobo, bisa kau telepon Changmin oppa? Sepertinya badan Taeoh demam." Bujuknya kepada Jongin yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah.

"Demam? Kau ini. Jangan diajak main diluar telalu lama makanya," sambil meraih ponsel yang ada di meja, "sebentar, aku hubungi dia dulu."

Tak beberapa lama, Jongin sudah selesai menelepon Changmin, "Changmin hyung sedang berada di luar kota. Apa perlu kita bawa Taeoh ke dokter lain?" tanyanya.

"Serius? Aduh, bagaimana ya?" jawab Kyungsoo mulai panik. Wajar, Taeoh tidak pernah sakit selama ini.

"Tenanglah, yeobo. Seka dulu badannya dengan handuk. Oh iya, apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, tadi aku sudah memberinya makan. Dan dia juga makan banyak. Apa dia kelelahan, ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Sudah, kau mandi dulu sana. Aku siapkan handuk dan air hangat untuk menyeka Taeoh. Tenang ya?" ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo yang kemudian menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah dari istrinya.

* * *

Hingga malam hari, panas Taeoh belum juga turun. Kyungsoo menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan Taeoh yang sedari tadi merengek dan mengigau saat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat bingung karena sebelum-sebelumnya anak kecil itu tidak pernah demam dengan suhu yang setinggi itu. Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya melihat istrinya dengan perasaan yang iba.

"Yeobo, kau selesaikan dulu makan malammu."

"Kau ini! Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau dia terus-terusan merengek seperti ini?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tuhanku," kata Jongin sembari memijat pelipisnya, "sini aku gendong. Kau juga harus makan. Kalau kau juga sakit siapa yang mengurus Taeoh, ha? Nanti yang ada aku kerepotan."

"YA! Kau sempat-sempatnya menggodaku disaat seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan Taeoh ke tangan suaminya.

"Kau sedari tadi mengerutkan alismu. Tersenyumlah dulu, noonaku." Goda Jongin yang semakin menjadi, "sehabis ini kita bawa Taeoh ke dokter, ya? Aku dengar ada dokter anak yang bagus di pinggir kota."

"Baiklah. Aku selesaikan makan malamku dulu." Jawab sang istri.

Pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Melihat Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh – dengan benar – yang sedang tertidur merupakan kejadian langka di rumah. Karena selama ini, selain sifat Jongin yang hanya bisa membuat Taeoh menangis, Jongin juga sangat sibuk. Sebagai seorang arsitek ternama sebuah perusahaan properti besar, tentu jarang ada waktu senggang di rumah. Apalagi kalau ada proyek besar, bisa-bisa dia hanya 3 hari sekali di rumah. Itupun hanya menaruh baju kotor dan menggantinya dengan baju bersih untuk menginap di kantor. Kalaupun dia mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah, dia hanya akan mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam studio.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, pasangan suami istri itu membawa Taeoh ke dokter yang pinggir kota tempat mereka tinggal. Dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir, Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Taeoh yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Jangan sakit begini lagi ya, sayang. Eomma bingung melihatmu sakit begini."

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Dia akan sembuh, yeobo. Jangan khawatir."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah sampai dan menunggu, mereka dipanggil gilirannya untuk memeriksakan Taeoh. Dengan segera Kyungsoo dan Jongin membawa Taeoh masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

Dengan telaten, dokter tersebut memeriksa Taeoh yang sedari tadi bangun dan merengek. Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya hanya mengusap kepala Taeoh dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah selesai diperiksa, "Jagi-ya, temui dulu dokternya. Biarkan aku yang menggendong Taeoh keluar. Sepertinya dia tidak betah di ruangan ini."

Bujukan Jongin dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan sabarnya, Jongin membawa Taeoh keluar dan berusaha menghiburnya. Taeoh yang sedari tadi rewel dan lemas, hanya menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jongin.

* * *

"Dokter bilang dia mengalami gejala flu. Pantas saja dia susah bernafas dan badannya sangat demam." Kata Kyungsoo sembari merebahkan badan Taeoh di ranjang kamarnya.

"Setidaknya jika dia sakit nanti, kita tidak segugup ini lagi." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau ingin anak kita sakit begini lagi?" hardik Kyungsoo.

Dengan tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Taeoh lembut, "Aigoo… kau ini. Jangan emosi dulu, sayang. Aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena menginginkan dia sakit lagi. Tapi kalau saja dia nantinya sakit lagi, kita tidak perlu sebingung ini."

"Hmm… iya. Maafkan aku, ya. Aku hanya merasa kacau hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya. Sudah, kau tidur saja dulu. Mukamu terlihat sangat lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga Taeoh disini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan Jongin dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Dini hari, Kyungsoo yang merasa haus terbangun dan mendapati sampingnya kosong. _'Ah, Jongin masih di kamar Taeoh nampaknya.'_

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Dia terkejut melihat Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh di ruang tengah sambil menggerakkan badannya agar anaknya tertidur. Samar-samar dia mendengar Jongin bernyanyi pelan. Kemudian, dia mendengar suaminya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Taeoh-ah, jangan sakit lagi ya, sayang. Appa khawatir melihatmu pucat begini. Kalau anak appa ini sakit, siapa yang appa ajak bermain, eoh? Maafkan appa pagi ini membuatmu menangis dan bermain di luar rumah. Gara-gara keluar rumah, kamu jadi demam begini… maafkan appa ya, sayang."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia berlebihan. _'Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, dia menyayangi Taeoh dengan caranya senidri.'_ Batinnya.

"Kau belum tidur, jagi-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh? Kau terbangun? Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sedari tadi Taeoh mengigau dan gelisah. Kau kenapa terbangun?"

"Aku merasa haus. Mau aku gantikan?"

"Tidak usah. Kau tidur saja. Sudah terlanjur lagipula. Berusaha tidur pun aku juga tidak akan bisa. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa begadang begini." Kata Jongin menenangkan.

"Bawa saja Taeoh tidur di kamar kita. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengecek suhu badan anaknya.

"Itu masalah gampang." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Taeoh sudah kembali seperti sedia kala menjadi anak lelaki yang ceria dan aktif. Dia bahkan sudah berlari kesana kemari tanpa lelah. Padahal ketika demam, dia sangat pucat dan lemah.

"Taeoh, sayang. Jangan berlarian begitu. Nanti jatuh…" ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan anaknya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"BRUKK!"

"Eommaaaa!"

"YA!" terdengar suara gaduh dari depan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Taeoh yang terjatuh.

"Taeoh!" teriak Kyungsoo yang melihat Taeoh menangis.

"Yeobo, dia menabrakku ketika aku masuk rumah. Seharusnya larang dia berlarian di dalam rumah kau tahu." Ucap Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari kerja.

"Tadi aku sudah melarangnya. Kau juga. Tahu anaknya terjatuh malah diam saja!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat Taeoh ke gendongannya.

"Selalu aku yang kau salahkan. Aku lelah. Aku harus ke Jeju besok pagi. Jangan kau pikir aku pulang sore begini karena aku bisa istirahat. Siapkan baju untukku." Jawab Jongin bernada kecewa.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi dia tidak berani mengganggu Jongin karena tidak ingin situasinya lebih buruk.

"Taeoh-ah, eomma menyiapkan baju untuk appa, ya? Lihat TV saja dulu. Nanti eomma temani." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan Taeoh di ruang tengah.

Di dalam kamar, Jongin merebahkan badannya sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia merasa agak emosi dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang baru saja diterimanya. _'Hah, apa dia tidak berfikir kalau aku lelah? Aku baru saja pulang bekerja. Banyak tekanan pula di kantor. Kenapa dia tidak ada keinginan untuk menyambutku dengan cara baik-baik?"_

Ketika sedang beristirahat, terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan dibarengi suara yang menggemaskan, "Appa?"

Jongin mendudukkan badannya dan melihat sang anak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Secara tiba-tiba, Taeoh berjalan dan menyusup menuju pangkuan Jongin.

"Appa marah dengan Taeoh?" tanya Taeoh dengan polosnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Appa hanya lelah. Taeoh mau ditemani appa main?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Taeoh berkata, "Ani. Appa istirahat saja. Appa kan lelah. Oh iya, appa jangan marah dengan eomma ya?"

"Tidak. Appa tidak marah dengan eomma, sayang."

"Appa janji?" ucap Taeoh dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Janji." Ucap jongin sambil menngamitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari mungil Taeoh.

Jongin menggendong Taeoh dan mengajaknya keluar kamar. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk suaminya esok hari. Ayah dan anak itupun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sibuk dan menampakkan wajah yang kusut.

"Eomma!" seru Taeoh dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Ah, iya sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang agak kaget dengan kehadiran suaminya juga.

"Yeobo, kau bisa menyiapkannya nanti malam kau tahu. Aku hanya 2 hari di Jeju. Jangan menyiapkan barang yang terlalu banyak." Kata Jongin tersenyum.

Melihat suaminya tersenyum, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega. "Jagi-ya, maaf…" kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan anak kita. Wajar. Apalagi dia baru saja sakit." Ujar Jongin sambil merapikan rambut Taeoh.

"Hmm… sebenarnya bukan itu saja. Aku sering merasa bahwa kau tidak perhatian dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau hanya mengekspresikan kasih sayangmu dengan caramu sendiri. Maafkan aku ya sudah menuduhmu dengan cara yang tidak-tidak. Aku yang kurang dewasa dan sedikit emosional."

"Sudahlah. Aku memang suka membuat Taeoh menangis lagipula. Bukan karena aku tidak suka padanya, tapi aku terlalu gemas dan suka menggodanya. Aku terlalu jahil juga tampaknya." Ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

Di tengah suasana yang mengharukan, tiba-tiba Taeoh dengan polosnya berkata, "Appa, eomma, _ppoppo_?"

Dengan tersenyum mereka mencium anak lelakinya itu. Kemudian dengan wajah jahilnya dia berkata lagi, "Appa, Taeoh ingin _dongsaeng_ perempuan seperti Jion."

"He?" ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan? Yeobo, mari kita bekerja keras malam ini. Siapkan dirimu. Semangat!" ujar Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _ **END.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jongin-ah, Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo seraya mengibaskan selimut yang masih membungkus badan suaminya.

"Nggh… ada apa?" ucap Jongin seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Bangun! Aku akan pergi hari ini. Kau harus mengurus Taeoh."

"Eh? Pagi-pagi begini?" jawab Jongin yang masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Iya, aku harus mengantarkan Baekhyun pergi ke Gwangju dan mungkin baru pulang sore hari nanti. Ingat, hari ini kau harus memandikan anak kita. Jangan lupa memberinya makan yang sehat! Kau selalu memberinya makanan instan! Ajak dia jalan-jalan juga. Selain itu kau harus membawanya untuk memotong rambut. Poninya sudah terlalu panjang. Aku tidak mau jika jagoanku terlihat cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

Jongin yang mendengar istrinya mengoceh langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya walaupun dengan nyawa yang masih melayang entah kemana. Dia pun mengamitkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak wanita itu.

"Aku masih mengantuk dan kau sudah mengoceh begitu…" gumamnya.

"Kalau aku tidak begitu, kau tidak ingat tugasmu. Ah, jangan lupa juga beri Taeoh susu dan vitamin. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit lagi."

Dengan helaan nafasnya, Jongin menjawab, " _Arra, arra._ Kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi?"

"Aku tinggal menunggu Baekhyun kemari. Mungkin setengah jam lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian di meja makan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang sudah diinstruksikan istrinya. Padahal sebenarnya akhir pekan ini dia ingin beristirahat karena dalam seminggu ini dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah proyek besar.

"Ah, aku bangunkan Taeoh dulu. Dia selalu rewel kalau bukan aku yang membangunkannya. Tunggu kami di meja makan." Kata Kyungsoo yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju kamar anaknya.

Pria itu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang terseret. Jiwanya masih terbang dan belum kembali. Biasanya dia bangun jam 9 pagi saat akhir pekan, tapi saat itu baru pukul tujuh. Pantas saja jika dia masih sangat mengantuk. Sesampainya di meja makan, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Bahkan karena mengantuk, dia tidak sadar jika anak dan istrinya sudah berada disana.

Ternyata bukan hanya Jongin yang mengantuk. Taeoh juga sama. Dia bahkan tertidur di meja makan dengan _bib_ yang terpasang di dadanya.

"Sayang, ayo makan dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan dari Taeoh.

"Jongin-ah, bangun!"

Jongin pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau ini. Memanggil Taeoh lembut tapi membentak padaku." Protesnya.

"Karena kau sudah dewasa Jongin-ah. Sudah, makan ini. Kau bisa membuat _sandwich_ sendiri kan?"

"Hmm…" jawab Jongin seraya memutar matanya.

"Sayang, hari ini eomma akan pergi dengan bibi Baekhyun. Taeoh di rumah dengan appa, ya. Nanti appa akan ajak Taeoh jalan-jalan kok."

Tiba-tiba Taeoh merengek, " _Shireo_! Taeoh ikut eomma! Taeoh tidak mau sama appa!"

Jongin menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mendelik ke arah anaknya, "Kau pikir aku mau, huh?" gumamnya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Sayang, eomma akan pergi sebentar saja. Ah, nanti eomma akan membawakan Taeoh oleh-oleh, ya?"

"Tidak mau!" seru Taeoh dengan wajah yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Taeoh-ah, nanti appa akan mengajakmu pergi ke taman dan menemui Iron Man. Taeoh mau?"

' _Iron Man katamu? Yeobo… aku tahu kau membujuknya, tapi jangan mempersulit aku juga.'_ Batin Jongin.

Mendengar kata Iron Man, Taeoh pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jongin, "Benar, appa? Appa akan mengajak Taeoh melihat Iron Man?"

Karena Kyungsoo sudah mendelik ke arahnya, Jongin pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia sadar jika dia tidak melakukannya Kyungsoo akan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Taeoh ikut appa!" seru Taeoh dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

' _God bless you, Kim Jongin.'_ batin Jongin lagi.

* * *

"Yeobo! Aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa juga untuk membereskan rumah!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi Jongin – yang baru saja mandi – sekilas.

"Jangan lama-lama!" balas pria itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah, Jongin merasa bahwa harinya baru akan dimulai. Bukannya tidak suka dengan anaknya sendiri, tapi dia tidak pernah mengurus Taeoh sendirian. Apalagi saat akhir pekan begini. Selain itu tugas yang diberikan istrinya cukup banyak sehingga dia bingung harus menyelesaikan yang mana terlebih dulu.

Disaat Taeoh sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya, Jongin terduduk di ruang tengah sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Ah, dia sedang membuat _to-do-list_ atas tugas-tugas yang diberikan istrinya.

"Baiklah… tugas pertama… memandikan _little devil_ itu." Gumamnya.

Setelah memastikan lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, Jongin pun memanggil Taeoh, "Kim Taeoh! Ayo mandi!"

"Tidak mau!" balas Taeoh yang masih sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya.

"Hey, jagoan appa. Ayo mandi sekarang. Kau boleh membawa _ducky_ – bebek karet kesayangan Taeoh – ke kamar mandi. Nanti kita main gelembung sabun juga." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat Taeoh ke gendongannya.

"Biasanya appa marah kalau Taeoh memandikan _ducky_." Jawab anaknya polos.

"Kali ini kita akan mandi bersama! Bagaimana?"

"Ayo kita ambil _ducky_!" seru Taeoh kegirangan.

Ternyata memandikan Taeoh tidak semudah yang Jongin kira. Anaknya hanya bermain dan tidak mau keluar dari _bathtub_ -nya. Bahkan sekarang baju Jongin yang baru saja dipakainya harus basah kuyup karena Taeoh yang memberontak ketika digendong.

" _Eommaaaaa!_ " teriak Taeoh yang menangis karena Jongin yang menyelesaikan acara mandinya dengan paksa.

"Kim Taeoh." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang serius kepada anaknya.

Melihat appanya yang melihatnya dan menampakkan wajah serius, Taeoh yang semula menangis keras sekarang diam dan meninggalkan sesenggukkannya saja. Dia juga mulai kedinginan karena Jongin tidak langsung memakaikannya baju dan hanya membungkus anak itu dengan handuk.

"Dingin? Apa Taeoh kedinginan?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan anggukkan lemah dari anaknya.

"Kalau dingin apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mandi lagi?"

" _Aniya…_ Taeoh ingin pakai baju sekarang." Jawab Taeoh lemah.

Jongin pun tersenyum dan memakaikan baju kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Meskipun dengan cara yang agak kejam, tapi akhirnya Jongin berhasil membujuk Taeoh tanpa harus memakai emosi.

Setelah memakaikan Taeoh baju, Jongin memeluk anak itu karena takut jika Taeoh mengalami _hypothermia_. Dia sadar jika cara yang dilakukannya membuat Taeoh menggigil, tapi paling tidak dia ingin anaknya belajar dan mengerti tentang konsekuensi.

"Memandikan Taeoh, selesai," gumamnya seraya membuat tanda centang pada _to-do-list_ di ponselnya, "sekarang, mengajaknya potong rambut."

"Taeoh-ah, apa anak appa ini ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Jongin pada Taeoh yang berada pada gendongannya.

"Aku mau, appa." Jawab Taeoh lirih karena masih ketakutan.

"Hmm… Taeoh, _wae_?" tanya Jongin yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Taeoh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi. Tunggu appa disini. Appa harus mengganti baju terlebih dulu. Jangan berlarian, mengerti?" kata Jongin sambil mendudukkan Taeoh di ruang tengah.

"Ne, appa."

Jongin pun bergegas menuju kamar dan mengganti bajunya. Dia menyelesaikan itu dengan cepat karena takut jika Taeoh berlarian ataupun memanjat sesuatu yang lumayan tinggi. Dia khawatir karena beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika anaknya mulai bisa memanjat almari kecil yang ada di ruang tengah.

Ternyata dugaan Jongin keliru. Taeoh hanya berpindah tempat duduk dari sofa ke lantai. Dia duduk di lantai karena ingin memainkan beberapa mainan yang berserakan disana.

"Kim Taeoh, _kajja_!" seru Jongin sambil menengadahkan tangan agar Taeoh berlari menuju gendongannya.

* * *

Setibanya di tempat potong rambut, – untuk anak – Taeoh langsung menangis. Sepertinya dia ingat bagaimana terror yang terjadi ketika dia memotong rambutnya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Appaaa!" serunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Hey, Taeoh sayang. Kita duduk disana, ya?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha menghibur anaknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari belakangnya, "Adik kecil ini ingin potong rambut?"

"Ah, tolong potongkan poninya." Ujar Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Taeoh yang sedari tadi terus menangis. Dia bahkan harus mendudukkan Taeoh di pangkuannya karena anak itu terus memberontak ketika gunting rambut menyentuh keningnya.

"Taeoh-ah, lihat disana ada siapa yang baru datang!" seru Jongin sambil menunjuk beberapa anak yang memasuki tempat itu.

Taeoh segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jari telunjuk Jongin, "Manse hyung!" teriaknya kegirangan.

Untuk sejenak Jongin merasa lega. Kehadiran ketiga hyung dari Taeoh setidaknya membuat anak itu tenang. Dan beruntunglah si kembar tiga mau membantu Jongin untuk mengalihkan perhatian anaknya. Tapi ada yang sebenarnya mengganggu Jongin, si wanita pemotong rambut itu sedari memandanginya. Mungkin si wanita mengagumi betapa tampannya seorang ayah muda beranak satu itu.

"Aigooo… tampannya jagoan appa!" ucap Jongin kepada Taeoh yang sedang menghadap ke cermin, "sekarang kita pergi ke taman. Taeoh mau?"

"Ne!" seru Taeoh seraya memelukkan tangannya pada leher Jongin.

"Baiklah… kita berpamitan dulu pada mereka." Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk si kembar tiga.

* * *

"Appa! Ayo kita duduk disana!" teriak Taeoh sambil menarik paksa tangan Jongin.

" _Arraseo…_ "

"Appa, kita main lempar bola!" seru Taeoh sambil mengacungkan bola yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah. Taeoh ambil bola yang appa lempar, ya?" tanya Jongin yang dibarengi dengan anggukan Taeoh yang bersemangat.

Taeoh memang anak yang sangat aktif. Berkali-kali Jongin harus melemparkan bola. Tapi anak itu ajaibnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah walaupun saat siang dan terik. Dia tetap saja berlari sambil sesekali tertawa dengan renyahnya. Ketika sedang duduk di taman sambil mengawasi anaknya bermain, tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi.

"Halo?"

" _ **Yeobo, sedang apa?"**_ tanya seseorang di seberang yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang di taman bersama Taeoh. Dia sedang bermain-main sekarang." Jawab Jongin sembari mengambil bola di genggaman Taeoh.

" _ **Apa kau sudah memotong rambutnya?"**_

"Sudah, yeobo." Kemudian dia mendudukkan Taeoh pada pangkuannya, "Sayang, ini eomma. _Say hallo?_ "

"Halo?" ucap Taeoh.

" _ **Halo, sayang. Apa jagoan eomma bersikap baik hari ini?"**_

"Ne, eomma! Eomma, aku baru saja memotong rambutku."

" _ **Benarkah? Apa anak eomma sekarang semakin tampan?"**_

"Ne! Tentu eomma!" seru Taeoh.

Jongin menarik ponselnya kembali, "Yeobo, aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak ini tidak punya rasa lelah. Aku saja yang hanya duduk di kursi dan melemparkan bola untuknya merasa lelah."

" _ **Kau tahu sendiri anak kecil itu bagaimana. Apalagi dia seorang namja. Ah, aku harus menemani Baekki sebentar. Jangan lupa makan siang ya, yeobo. Annyeong~"**_

Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Taeoh yang duduk manis di pangkuannya, "Apa anak appa ini sudah lapar?"

"Taeoh lapar, appa…"

"Kalau begitu… Taeoh-ah, sebaiknya kita makan apa?" tanyanya.

" _Manddu_!" seru Taeoh.

" _Manddu_? Baiklah. Apa Taeoh berjanji untuk menghabiskan semua _manddu_ -nya?"

"Iya! Taeoh ingin makan banyak agar bisa sekuat appa!" jawab Taeoh polos yang menyebabkan Jongin tertawa.

Untung bagi Jongin anaknya tidak sulit untuk makan. Bahkan Jongin saja merasa kenyang ketika melihat Taeoh makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali Jongin harus menyuapinya karena Taeoh yang berlari kesana kemari. Ya walaupun ujung-ujungnya tujuan akhir anak itu tetap meja yang ada makanannya. Pemandangan Jongin yang mengasuh Taeoh menjadi perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Bayangkan saja seorang ayah muda mau mengurusi anaknya yang masih kecil dan lucu itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Jongin bergegas pulang ke rumah. Ternyata di dalam mobil, yang baru saja berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, Taeoh sudah terlelap karena mungkin lelah setelah berlarian.

"Pantas saja tidak mengoceh, ternyata dia sudah tertidur." Ucap Jongin dengan tawa kecilnya ketika mengecek Taeoh yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin menggendong Taeoh dan membawanya ke ranjang. Kali ini bukan di kamar Taeoh, tapi kamarnya sendiri. Entah mengapa kali ini dia ingin Taeoh tidur di kamarnya. Ah, mungkin secara tidak langsung dia juga merindukan anaknya karena baru saja menempuh minggu yang berat.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyungsoo.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, dia mendapati ruang tengah kosong dan tidak ada jawaban, "Eh? Apa mereka belum pulang? Tapi mobil sudah ada di garasi." Gumamnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mencari keberadaan anak dan suaminya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Taeoh dan Jongin yang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Bahkan Jongin yang masih menggunakan pakaian rapi atau bisa dibilang belum sempat mengganti bajunya.

"Aigoo, _gwiyeowo_ …" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Jongin pun terbangun, "Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya, aku baru saja pulang dan mencari kalian berdua. Aku sempat bingung karena tidak menemukan di semua ruangan. Ternyata kalian tidur disini. Kau belum mengganti bajumu?"

"Belum. Aku tertidur. Maaf aku belum sempat merapikan rumah."

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti lelah mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelap keringat di kening anak lelakinya.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya ke taman. Tapi mungkin karena lelahku kemarin belum terbayar, makanya aku sampai tertidur begini."

"Tidak apa, kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik." Kata Kyungsoo seraya menghampiri dan mengecup kening Jongin.

Karena orang tuanya yang mungkin agak gaduh, Taeoh memutar badan dan membuka kedua matanya, "Eomma?"

"Hey, anak eomma. Apa anak eomma ini lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat Taeoh ke dekapannya.

"Iya, eomma."

"Aigoo… apa Taeoh sudah makan?"

"Sudah eomma, tadi appa mengajak Taeoh makan _manddu_."

"Taeoh bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Hmm!" jawab Taeoh seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengusap kepala anaknya, "Anak pintar."

"Apa appa hari ini menyebalkan?" Goda Kyungsoo.

Jongin menantikan jawaban ini. Dia merasa bahwa dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Tentu harapannya Taeoh membelanya di depan sang ibu.

"Iya, appa menyebalkan. Appa tidak membawaku bertemu dengan Iron Man."

Jongin terkejut dengan jawaban anaknya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Taeoh akan ingat dengan _superhero_ kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dia menyesal sudah memuji anaknya sekarang.

"YA! KIM TAEOH!"

 ** _END._**


	3. Chapter 3

Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap dendam anak kecil di hadapannya itu. 'Hei, Jongin-ah, dia anakmu sendiri.' Untuk kesekian kalinya Taeoh mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Anak kecil itu membuat Jongin naik pitam. Dia tidak bisa memarahi Kyungsoo, karena itu merupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu, tapi dia merasa ingin menggigit anaknya karena Taeoh selalu mengganggu momennya bersama Kyungsoo.

Semua dimulai dari pagi itu saat Kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk sarapan anak dan suaminya. Karena hari itu hari libur, maka Jongin akan seharian di rumah. Dan dia juga memanfaatkan waktu ketika Taeoh masih tertidur sehingga dia bisa memasak dengan bebasnya. Disaat dia sedang sibuk berkutat di depan kompornya, tiba-tiba ada dua buah lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Yeobo, _morning._ "

Dengan helaan nafas panjangnya, Kyungsoo menjawab, "YA! Kau selalu mengejutkanku, Jongin-ah."

"Hmm… _mianhae_. Aku tidak menemukanmu ketika terbangun. Makanya aku mencari dan menemukanmu disini." Ucap Jongin dengan _sleepy voice-_ nya.

Jongin pun menyusupkan hidungnya ke tengkuk Kyungsoo dan sesekali menciumnya lembut. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang berdua dengan istrinya karena pekerjaan yang sangat sibuk.

"Yeobo, lebih baik kau duduk dan menungguku selesai memasak. Makanan ini tidak akan cepat matang kalau kau terus-terusan menggelayut di punggungku begini."

"Hnggh… aku masih ingin memelukmu, noona-ya." Ujar Jongin manja.

"Jongin-ah, kau akan kelaparan nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membalikkan badan istrinya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

" _Morning kiss, please._ " Kata Jongin seraya memberikan senyum mautnya.

"Hish, kau ini. Aku pikir kenapa." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyambar bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Ih, kau pelit sekali."

Jongin pun berusaha mengekang Kyungsoo yang ada di dekapannya. Semua berjalan sesuai keinginannnya hingga terdengar sebuah suara, "Eomma?"

Kyungsoo yang semula mengikuti apa mau suaminya langsung melepas dekapan Jongin dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Aigoo… anak eomma sudah bangun?"

Taeoh yang masih setengah sadar langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati langsung mengangkat anak lelakinya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Yeobo, bisa kau gendong Taeoh sebentar? Aku harus menyelesaikan masakanku terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima Taeoh ke dalam dekapannya, "Baiklah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang kecewa.

Selagi Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya, Jongin menggendong Taeoh – yang kembali tertidur – dengan menggerutu. Dia kesal karena Taeoh datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi ketika melihat wajah polos dari anaknya yang sedang tertidur, sejenak Jongin memakluminya. Sudah naluri jika seorang anak akan mencari ibunya ketika bangun tidur.

* * *

Kekesalan Jongin kembali dimulai ketika mereka sarapan bersama. Taeoh yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo terus-terusan mencari perhatian pada ibunya. Bahkan Jongin harus mengambil makanannya sendiri tanpa bantuan istrinya. Disaat Jongin melancarkan protes, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab, "Kau jangan seperti anak kecil, Jongin-ah!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat uring-uringan ketika dia harus mencuci piring sehabis sarapan karena Taeoh yang mengeluh sakit perut dan ingin ke kamar mandi. Bahkan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendirian di meja makan tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Jongin sama sekali. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa mengerti, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mau mengalah dari anak lelakinya.

Siang harinya ketika mereka duduk di depan televisi, perang dingin antara Taeoh dan Jongin – untuk merebutkan perhatian Kyungsoo – kembali dimulai. Suasana yang awalnya tenang berubah karena Jongin yang terus-terusan menggerutu.

"Yeobo, aku ingin melihat pertandingan sepak bola di _channel_ nomor sembilan. Bisa kau pindahkan?" pinta Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang memegang _remote-_ nya.

"Ah, _geurae._ " Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menekan tombol di _remote_ tersebut.

Ketika _channel_ itu berpindah satu-persatu, tiba-tiba Taeoh berteriak, "Eomma! _Robocar Poli! Poli! Poli!_ "

 _Well,_ ternyata ketika Kyungsoo memindahkan _channel-_ nya satu persatu, dia melewatkan tayangan kesukaan anaknya, _Robocar Poli._

"Taeoh-ah, kau bermain saja dengan mobil-mobilanmu. Atau mau appa ambilkan Lego mu?" tawar Jongin pada anaknya agar dia bisa melihat tayangan yang diinginkannya.

" _Aniya, poli! Poli!_ "

"YA! Kim Taeoh!" seru Jongin kemudian.

Mendengar sang ayah yang berseru padanya, Taeoh langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk – di sofa – di sebelah Jongin, "Eommaaaaa…" ucapnya sambil memegang lutut Kyungsoo seraya memberikan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Yeobo, biarkan dia bermain di lantai. Toh sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri." Ujar Jongin meyakinkan istrinya.

"Eomma, poli…" kata Taeoh dengan nada yang memelas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjangnya, "Jongin-ah, maafkan aku. Nampaknya rayuan anak kita lebih bekerja daripada ucapanmu."

Jongin hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah tak percaya pada istrinya sendiri. Terlihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya membisikkan kata maaf dan bergerak memangku Taeoh yang perhatiannya tertuju pada layar televisi.

"Lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan olehnya. Taeoh-ah… kau ini…" gumam Jongin seraya menatap istri dan anaknya dengan tatapan nanar.

* * *

Sore harinya, terjadi cerita yang berbeda. Kali ini Jongin menginginkan susu rasa pisang yang ada di dalam lemari es. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengincar susu itu dari kemarin. Tapi karena kemarin malam dia terlalu mengantuk, maka dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk meminum susu itu.

"Yeobo! Dimana _banana milk_ yang aku simpan disini?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang menemani Taeoh di depan mainannya.

" _Banana milk?_ "

"Iya! Susu pisang aku simpan disini." Ujar Jongin yang masih celingukan di depan lemari es-nya.

"Yeobo, itu…" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka berdua secara bersamaan menatap Taeoh yang mengedipkan matanya tak berdosa sambil menyesap sebuah botol bertuliskan _'Banana Milk'._

"Jongin-ah, _mianhae_ …"

"Noona… kau tahu sendiri aku sangat menginginkan itu dari semalam…" ucap Jongin lemah.

" _Mianhae_ , yeobo… Taeoh benar-benar ingin meminumnya sewaktu kau masih mandi. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya…"

"Kim Taeoh…" ujar Jongin dengan helaan nafasnya.

Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Taeoh yang terduduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, "Taeoh-ah, apa susu itu enak?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm!" jawab Taeoh dengan anggukan mantap.

"Bolehkah… appa memintanya sedikit saja? Hanya sedikit…" Pinta Jongin seraya memperagakannya dengan tangan.

Dengan wajah yang – super jahil – bisa membuat orang kesal, Taeoh menjawab, " _Shireo!_ Appa tidak boleh minta!"

"Taeoh-ah…" gumam Jongin dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Yeobo, _himnae…_ " kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung suaminya lembut.

* * *

"Apa Taeoh sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah dari tadi. Kenapa?"

Jongin yang memberikan senyum kemenangannya langsung menyeret Kyungsoo ke ranjang dan menindih di bawah tubuhnya. Dia berpikir bahwa pada malam hari adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan yang kulakukan saat ini?"

" _Ani._ Apa?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya mulai melancarkan serangannya. Sejujurnya dia juga merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Seringkali ketika dia pulang bekerja, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur ataupun dia yang kelelahan. Maka dari itu dia ingin memanfaatkan momen tersebut. Tak berselang lama, suasana kamar tersebut berubah menjadi panas dan mulai dipenuhi suara-suara aneh. Nampaknya mereka menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Semua itu tak berlangsung lama ketika terdengar suara rengekan – lebih tepatnya teriakan – dari kamar yang ada di depan kamar mereka.

"Eomaaaa!"

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di bawah tubuh Jongin langsung mendorong suaminya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang mereka.

"Taeoh? Yeobo, _mianhae!_ " seru Kyungsoo yang segera berlari menuju kamar anak lelakinya.

Jongin yang – sudah bertelanjang dada – terjatuh hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dia masih dalam proses mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan masih berusaha menahan apa yang menjadi keinginannya, dengan harapan Kyungsoo akan kembali dan meneruskan apa yang telah mereka mulai.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali. Tapi itu membuat Jongin terkejut dan kecewa. Karena apa, Kyungsoo kembali dengan Taeoh yang berada pada gendongannya.

"Yeobo, dia akan tidur dengan kita malam ini. Dia baru saja mimpi buruk sepertinya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari kening anaknya.

" _What?_ Tapi, tapi…" jawab Jongin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hanya malam ini. Apa kau tega melihat anak kita ketakutan?"

"Tapi bagimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan…" kata Jongin sambil memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seraya berkata, "Hmm… kamar mandi?" ucapnya – dengan wajah bersalah – dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Jongin yang frustasi langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tidak percaya satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya harus menguap karena kehadiran _little devil_ -nya yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan meminta untuk tidur bersama mereka. Dengan langkah yang terseret dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda.

"Yeobo, maafkan aku. Kau harus berurusan dengan sabun malam-malam begini." Gumam Kyungsoo lemah.

* * *

"Selama tiga hari nanti abeoji dan eomma akan membawa Taeoh ke rumahnya. Katanya mereka merindukan Taeoh. Dan mereka baru saja meneleponku." Ucap Kyungsoo di suatu sore.

Mendengar apa yang beru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung bersemangat, "Benarkah?!"

"Hm! Kau terbebas darinya selama tiga hari. Kau puas?"

"Hei~ kenapa aku seperti seorang ayah yang tidak menginginkan anaknya."

"Kau selalu saja bertengkar dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tenang?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu. Itu saja." Ucap Jongin membela dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, Jongin-ah. Kau memang tidak berbeda dengan Taeoh." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin sangat bersemangat kali ini. Paling tidak selama tiga hari dia bebas melakukan apapun dengan istrinya. Sekarang dia hanya berharap supaya kantor tidak memberikan tugas-tugas berat agar dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan langka tersebut.

Memang apa yang diinginkan Jongin berjalan sempurna. Selama dua hari, saat pagi dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo. Sepulang bekerja pun dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dia juga berhasil membuat badan Kyungsoo remuk dan kesakitan.

Pagi hari – di hari ketiga – Jongin terbangun dan menemukan istrinya masih terbaring di sampingnya. Padahal biasanya dia sudah berkutat di dapur ataupun membereskan rumah.

"Yeobo, kau masih tidur?" tanyanya.

"Kau… badanku sakit semua." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, "Maafkan aku. Nampaknya aku terlalu keras padamu."

"Bukan keras. Kau liar!"

Disaat mereka masih bercengkrama di ranjang, tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Wanita itu langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Ah, iya eomma. Tapi apa bajunya cukup? Baiklah…" ucapnya seraya menutup hubungan telepon tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Eomma. Eomma bilang kalau akan membawa Taeoh ke Jeju dan mungkin baru akan pulang hari Rabu nanti."

"Berarti… masih seminggu lagi?"

"Iya. Jangan senang dulu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu nanti. Bahkan ini saja masih terasa ngilu."

Jongin pun menggaruk bagian tengkuknya, " _Mianhae…"_ ucapnya sembari tertawa kikuk.

* * *

Hari itu hari Sabtu. Hari kesekian Jongin menghabiskan harinya bersama istrinya sendiri. Sore itu, karena dia sedang libur, dia memutuskan untuk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton tayangan kesukaannya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Kau sangat santai tampaknya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Tidak ada teman bertengkar, huh?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh maksudmu?"

"Memangnya kau punya yang lain di rumah ini? Kau ini. Kalau dia ada di rumah kau seperti benar-benar ingin mengusirnya, tapi kalau ditinggal begini kau mencarinya."

"Aku tidak ingin mengusirnya, kau tahu. Terkadang aku hanya tidak ingin mengalah saja."

"Bukan terkadang, tapi kau selalu begitu."

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu, sayang~" goda Jongin pada istrinya.

Kali ini Jongin sadar jika dia merasa kesepian. Jika biasanya dia berebut acara yang ada di televisi, sekarang dia bisa menontonnya sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tapi dia sadar jika tidak ada anak lelakinya itu, rumah akan terasa sepi.

"Kapan Taeoh pulang ke rumah?" tanya Jongin.

"Kata eomma hari Rabu. Tapi mungkin Selasa sudah kembali dari Jeju."

"Oh… apa eomma dan abeoji mengantarkan pulang atau kita yang menjemput?"

"Lebih baik kita menjemputnya saja. Kau ini kenapa, huh?"

"A-ani."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Dia tahu jika Jongin merindukan Taeoh, anak mereka. Hanya saja Jongin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" ucap Jongin sepulang dari kantor malam itu.

Ketika dia sedang berusaha melepas sepatunya, tiba-tiba ada dua lengan kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Appa!" serunya dengan suara yang super lucu.

"Oh? Jagoan appa sudah di rumah?" ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat anaknya itu tinggi-tinggi.

Taeoh hanya tertawa dengan tawanya yang lucu. Dia memang sangat suka kalau diangkat seperti itu, "Hng!" ucapnya dengan anggukan yang mantap.

"Apa liburan Taeoh menyenangkan?"

"Ne! sangat senang!"

"Kenapa Taeoh belum tidur? Hm?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Taeoh menunggu appa pulang!"

"Benarkah? Whooa… memang Taeoh benar-benar anak appa!"

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk bercengkrama, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar langsung berdiri di samping Jongin yang menggendong anak lelakinya.

"Kalian sudah akur? Hm?" goda Kyungsoo pada suaminya.

"Bukankah kami sudah akur dari dulu?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya. Kita lihat saja berapa lama kalian akan akur begini."

* * *

Larut malam pun tiba. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Taeoh tertidur pulas. Mungkin anak lelakinya lumayan lelah setelah beberapa hari berlibur dengan _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji-_ nya.

"Yeobo~" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau mau, Jongin-ah?"

"Apa kau tidak paham, hm? Kita bisa memanfaatkan Taeoh yang sudah tidur..."

Kyungsoo selalu pasrah jika Jongin sudah begini. Dia sadar jika tidak bisa melawan tenaga suaminya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Jongin. Jongin benar-benar lelaki dengan otak super _pervert_ yang gampang terpengaruh dengan hal sedikit. Contohnya malam ini, Kyungsoo hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos yang cukup – sebenarnya sangat – kebesaran. Itu saja sudah membuat tangan Jongin menjamah tubuhnya. Padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa sadar kaos putih yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sudah terlempar entah kemana. Dia juga tahu kalau lehernya akan dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah. Sebenarnya dia ingin protes, besok harinya dia harus pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah yakin jika akan menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua sahabatnya.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya, "Appa? Eomma?" tanya Taeoh yang – tiba-tiba datang – memegang bonekanya.

"YA! Bagimana kau bisa masuk kemari!" seru Jongin sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Taeoh-ah, bisa keluar sebentar? Astaga! Jongin-ah! Ambilkan kaosku!" ucap Kyungsoo yang meraih kaos di tangan Jongin dan memakainya.

"Appa, eomma, Taeoh tidur disini ya?"

"Astaga! _Andwe!"_ seru Jongin.

"Eommaaa…" rengek Taeoh.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Biarkan dia tidur disini, ya?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Tapi, tapi ini sudah separuh jalan! _Oh my God,_ bagaimana nasib 'adikku'?"

"Yeobo, _mianhaeyo._ Dia sudah menangis begini."

"Tapi, astaga. KIM TAEOH!" ujar Jongin geram.

"EOMMA…" tangis Taeoh semakin menjadi.

"Jongin-ah, kamar mandi?"

Dengan rambut yang dijambak sendiri, "Astaga, adikku… maafkan aku…"

Jongin terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo menatap punggung suaminya dengan wajah dan pandangan yang tidak tega. Eh, apa benar dia tidak tega? Ternyata itu salah, setelah beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika mendengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi.

 ** _END._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eomma?"

"Aigoo, Taeoh-ah!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Eomma…"

Anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itupun langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Kim Taeoh, yang masih mengenakan baju tidur lengkap dan menyeret bonekanya, berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Hng…" jawab Taeoh.

"Eomma _ppoppo_?"

Walaupun dengan nyawa yang belum kembali, Taeoh bersemangat mencium pipi ibunya. Anak lelaki itu memang super manja jika sudah bertemu ataupun bersama Kyungsoo. Selain itu, Kyungsoo sendiri selalu membela anaknya. Jadi sangat wajar jika Jongin sering protes dengan kebiasaan anak dan istrinya.

"Eomma… Appa sudah pergi?" tanya Taeoh.

 _Well,_ anak itu sepertinya sadar jika rumah lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Karena setiap pagi Taeoh selalu membuat keributan bersama ayahnya, Kim Jongin.

"Appa? Iya, Appa sedang pergi. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Taeoh hanya bersama eomma dirumah." Jelas Kyungsoo seraya membawa anaknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Appa pergi lama? Kemana?"

"Jauh. Jadi, selama Taeoh hanya bersama Eomma di rumah, Taeoh tidak boleh nakal. Apa anak Eomma ini mengerti?"

Dengan anggukan yang masih malas, Taeoh menjawab, "Hmm… mengerti, Eomma."

* * *

Sebelum Taeoh terbangun, pagi-pagi buta Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan proyek sebuah infrastuktur dari perusahaannya selama lebih dari seminggu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia super malas karena harus bangun lebih biasanya.

"Malasnya…" gumamnya yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas ranjang.

"YA! Jangan tidur lagi! Sudah cukup lelah aku menyetrika bajumu!" tegur Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin tertidur di ranjang mereka.

"Hmm… _Mianhae_. Aku masih mengantuk." Jawab pria itu yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Cepat, yeobo. Satu setengah jam lagi pesawatmu sudah berangkat. Semua barang-barangmu sudah aku siapkan di ruang tengah. Sekarang berdiri," Kyungsoo menarik tangan suaminya, "dan segera berangkat. Lanjutkan tidur cantikmu itu di pesawat. _Arachi?_ "

Jongin kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Iya, sayang. Jangan mengomel lagi." Sergahnya.

Jongin yang keluar kamar tidak langsung mengambil barang-barangnya. Dia berjalan terus dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Taeoh.

"Kau mau membangunkannya? Jangan membuat keributan!" cegah Kyungsoo yang megikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa dia tidur nyaman atau tidak." Jongin kemudian berdiri di samping tempat tidur Taeoh, "Aigoo… lucunya. Mungkin aku akan merindukannya jika aku pergi lama begini."

"Kalaupun kau di rumah pasti bertengkar dengannya." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"AISH! Aku akan pergi lebih dari seminggu, kau akan merindukan pertengkaran kami."

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa tidak di rumah?"

"Tapi paling tidak biasanya aku masih bisa pulang tiga hari sekali. Kali ini tidak!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban suaminya yang ketus. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Mungkin karena mereka sering bertengkar, Jongin akan lebih merindukan anak lelakinya. Jongin akhirnya berhenti dan memandang Taeoh sejenak. Kemudian dia membenarkan posisi tidur dan selimut Taeoh yang berantakan.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang." Ucap Jongin lirih.

* * *

Siang harinya, Kyungsoo menemani Taeoh bermain di ruang tengah. Anak kecil itu bermain di depan televisi dengan tenang. Tidak seperti siang biasanya yang dipenuhi dengan teriakan Jongin ataupun tangisan Taeoh jika pada akhir pekan. Ada saat Kyungsoo mengejar Taeoh yang ingin memanjat almari untuk mengambil Lego yang ada di rak paling atas.

"Sayang, jangan memanjat begini. Kalau jatuh pasti akan sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, Taeoh ingin mengambil Lego di atas. Taeoh ingin bermain dengan itu."

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Dia sendiri juga tidak sampai karena Jongin menaruhnya di rak paling tinggi. Bukan tidak sampai, lebih tepatnya karena Lego itu terletak lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo dan agak berat, maka Kyungsoo juga kesulitan untuk mengambilnya.

"Sebentar. Taeoh duduk disana ya. Biar eomma yang mengambilnya." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Taeoh mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan ibunya. Anak itu selalu menurut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia juga menurut dengan Jongin, ah, lebih tepatnya takut dengan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak pernah akur layaknya Tom dan Jerry.

"Huh, susah juga kalau begini. Ini kenapa Jongin harus menaruhnya di rak paling tinggi seperti ini?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya berusaha meraih mainan anak lelakinya.

Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, "TADAA! Ini, sayang. Maaf jika eomma lama mengambilkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Taeoh yang sudah menunggu langsung berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang membawa kotak berisi Lego itu, "Eomma, _gumawoyo!_ " serunya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi lagi. Baginya, selama dia hanya berdua dengan Taeoh, dia bisa lebih bersantai karena tidak ada Jongin yang biasanya menyuruhnya kemana-mana.

"Eomma!" seru Taeoh seraya memberikan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"EH?" ada nama Jongin disana, "Halo?"

" _ **Yeobo! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku sedari tadi?"**_

"Ah… aku sedari tadi sibuk berusaha mengambilkan Lego yang kau taruh di almari tengah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak setinggi itu, tapi kau malah menaruhnya disana."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin tergelak _,_ _ **"Mianhae, yeobo. Aku menaruh disana agar Taeoh tidak membuatnya berantakan."**_

" _Arra, arra._ Oh, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

" _ **Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah sampai di Jepang dan akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan untuk hari ini. Ah, mungkin aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti malam atau besok pagi."**_

"Okay, kau jangan lupa makan. Aku sudah memasukkan beberapa vitamin di kantong depan. Jangan lupa diminum!"

" _ **Astaga. Iya, sayang. Aku tidak akan lupa. Tenang saja. Ah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus berkumpul dengan yang lain. Annyeong~"**_

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Taeoh yang sedang membuat roket dari legonya. Sejenak dia memperhatikan anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya itu.

"Jongin-ah, jika aku melihat anak ini, aku seperti melihat dirimu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa, eomma?" tanya Taeoh yang mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" _Aniya._ Taeoh-ah, ayo kita makan siang!" seru Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat Taeoh ke gendongannya.

* * *

Sudah empat hari Jongin di Jepang dan meninggalkan rumah. Memang dia tetap menghubungi Kyungsoo, itupun hanya pada malam sebelum tidur ataupun pada pagi hari. Beberapa kali pria itu mencari anaknya untuk sekadar bercanda. Sayangnya, saat Jongin menelepon Kyungsoo, Taeoh sudah tidur ataupun belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyungsoo yang hanya di rumah dengan Taeoh memang lebih santai daripada biasanya. Karena dia tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan atau perlengkapan Jongin ketika pria itu harus berangkat bekerja. Dia bahkan bisa bangun lebih siang untuk beberapa hari.

"Halo?" jawab Kyungsoo yang ponselnya berbunyi.

" _ **Kau belum bangun? Astaga, kenapa kau begitu pemalas jika aku tidak di rumah?"**_ tanya Jongin di seberang.

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, "Hngh… setidaknya tidak ada yang merepotkan aku di rumah untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _ **YA! Kau ini!"**_

"Maafkan aku, yeobo. Aku bangun sekarang." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeoh yang tidur bersamanya, "Taeoh belum bangun. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menelepon lebih siang?" tanyanya seraya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

" _ **Kegiatanku padat jika siang hari tiba. Apa dia tidur bersamamu?"**_

"Hmm. Dia tidur di sampingku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kebiasaan tidurnya sangat mirip denganmu. Selalu berputar kemana-mana." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari membetulkan posisi tidur Taeoh yang sudah berada di tepi tempat tidur.

" _ **Jika dia seperti itu, maka tidak perlu melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan apa dia anakku atau bukan."**_ Ujar Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi pun itu tergelak, "Kau ini. Wajah Taeoh dan caranya berekspresi saja sangat mirip denganmu, bagaimana bisa dia anak orang lain?"

" _ **Geurae. Memang dia anakku. Anakku satu-satunya. Walaupun untuk sementara waktu."**_

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "YA! Apa maksudmu?"

" _ **Kita lihat saja nanti ketika aku sudah kembali dari Jepang. Kau ingin anak laki-laki lagi atau perempuan?"**_

"Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tawa Jongin yang meledak.

Disaat Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terantuk pada pahanya. Ketika dia menoleh, ternyata ada Taeoh yang menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Ah, jagoan Eomma!" serunya, "Yeobo, dia sudah bangun. Mau berbicara dengannya?" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih pada sambungan telepon.

"Eomma…"

"Taeoh-ah, ini appa. Mau berbicara?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat Taeoh pada gendongannya.

Taeoh yang masih belum sadar mendekatkan telinganya pada telepon, "Appa?" sapanya dengan suara parau.

" _ **Anak appa sudah bangun?"**_

"Aku baru saja bangun, appa…"

Jongin tertawa ketika mendengar suara anaknya yang masih mengantuk, _**"Taeoh-ah, appa akan pulang empat hari lagi. Anak appa minta dibelikan apa?"**_

Kyungsoo kembali menarik teleponnya, "Yeobo, dia tidur lagi. Ah, dia lucu sekali…" ujar Kyungsoo gemas.

" _ **Tidur? Hmm…"**_ gumam Jongin kecewa, _**"Yeobo, mungkin aku akan pulang empat hari lagi. Semoga bisa lebih cepat dari itu. Jika proyek ini selesai, maka dua hari lagi aku bisa pulang. Kalau saja aku tidak menghubungimu malam nanti atau besok pagi, berarti aku sedang lembur."**_

"Jaga kesehatanmu…" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Sejenak ada gurat kesedihan di wajah wanita itu. Dia merasa kasihan dengan suaminya yang harus bekerja keras. Meskipun Jongin sendiri sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak tega jika tahu bahwa Jongin harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" _ **Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Tenang saja. Ah, aku harus menyiapkan presentasiku sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan untukmu nanti."**_

Kyungsoo menutup telepon itu dan kembali sibuk dengan anak lelakinya yang tertidur di gendongannya. Dia mengusap rambut Taeoh perlahan. Sangat cepat baginya melihat Taeoh sudah sebesar itu. Padahal bagi Kyungsoo rasanya baru kemarin dia harus mendorong Taeoh di kereta bayinya.

* * *

Siang itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Taeoh keluar walaupun sekadar ke tempat makan. Sebenarnya Taeoh tidak mau pergi, tapi Kyungsoo memaksa karena dia merasa bosan jika harus di rumah seharian penuh. Kemudian dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya.

"Baek, aku benar-benar bosan di rumah." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa ditinggal Jongin begini?"

"Tapi tidak jarak jauh begini. Entah, rasanya benar-benar berbeda."

"Dia pergi untuk mencari uang, Soo-ya. Jadi… bersabarlah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Taeoh yang sedang menjilati permen _lollipop_ -nya. Dia merasa Taeoh agak _well_ _behaved_ selama Jongin tidak ada di rumah. Anak lelaki itu lebih tenang dan tidak pernah menangis. Dia sadar jika anaknya bersikap seperti _little brat_ ketika Jongin ada di rumah.

Sore harinya, Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri di kamar mandi bersama anak lelakinya. Dia sedang memandikan Taeoh rupanya.

Ketika sedang bermain dengan gelembung sabunnya, Taeoh bertanya, "Eomma, kapan Appa pulang?"

"Hmm… mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Kenapa? Apa Taeoh merindukan Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan dari Taeoh.

"Tapi, kenapa Taeoh selalu bertengkar dengan Appa? Appa sering berteriak pada Taeoh, bukan?"

"Itu karena appa menyebalkan, Eomma." Jawab Taeoh polos.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawab anaknya, "Tapi Appa sayang pada Taeoh…"

"Taeoh juga sayang Appa!" seru Taeoh dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"EH? Hanya Appa saja?"

"Tidak. Taeoh sayang Eomma dan Appa." Jawab Taeoh sambil memamerkan senyum berlesung pipinya.

* * *

Sudah hari ketiga Jongin tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu berusaha tenang dan tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin saat itu. Dia berusaha menghubungi Jongin, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya. Bahkan sekarang, dia tidak bisa mengubungi Jongin karena nomornya tidak aktif.

"Huh, apa dia sesibuk itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa dihubungi?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Malam itu, sebelum tidur, dia mencoba menghubungi Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah banyak kali, dan nomor Jongin tetap tidak aktif, dia memutuskan untuk menemani Taeoh yang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan yang kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif untuk meneleponnya sekalipun.

Disaat Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi tidurnya, tiba-tiba Taeoh terbangun, "Eomma? _Wae?_ "

"Hm?"

Taeoh pun meringkuk di samping Kyungsoo, "Sedari tadi Eomma diam. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Ayo tidur Taeoh-ah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Taeoh.

"Iya, Eomma. Eomma, apa Appa sudah tidur sekarang?"

Kyungsoo diam. Dia merasa mendidih ketika mendengar pertanyaan anak lelakinya. Jika dia bisa menjawab dengan jujur, dia pasti akan mengumpat. Tapi karena Taeoh yang bertanya, maka mau tidak mau dia harus tenang.

"Sudah. Pasti Appa sudah tidur. Sekarang Taeoh tidur. Appa tidak suka jika Taeoh tidur terlalu malam, kan?"

Taeoh mengangguk dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Eomma, _jaljayo…_ "

* * *

"Hngh…"

Kyungsoo mulai memutar badannya dan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Badannya sedikit sakit karena kaki Taeoh yang menendangnya ketika tidur. Dia yang awalnya masih mengantuk tiba-tiba langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang tidur di sisi kiri Taeoh – Kyungsoo di sisi kanan.

' _WHAT?! Sejak kapan dia masuk ke rumah?'_ batinnya.

 _Well,_ yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah suaminya sendiri, Jongin. Pria itu sudah meringkuk di samping Taeoh dengan wajah yang penuh lelah. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah siap memburu Jongin dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dengan perasaan kesal dia mendudukkan dirinya dan kemudian mengikat rambutnya yang berantakan. Sesaat kemudian dia langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudnya anak itu? Tidak mengabariku beberapa hari dan BAM! Dia sudah dengan santainya tidur di kamar." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan sikat gigi yang masih di mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang ketika melihat Jongin baik-baik saja. Tapi di dalam hatinya dia masih kesal karena Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Karena Jongin sudah di rumah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pergi membereskan rumah. Yah, walaupun dengan perasaan yang masih kesal. Mungkin jika Jongin bangun nanti, Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk berteriak di depan wajah lelaki itu.

Ketika sedang sibuk, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamarnya, "APPAAA!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari kembali ke kamar karena merasa kaget dan khawatir dengan suara anak lelakinya yang menggegerkan rumah pagi hari. Ketika dia menengok apa yang terjadi, dia melihat Taeoh yang duduk di atas perut ayahnya sembari melakukan _poking_ pada wajah sang ayah.

"APPA! Appa bangun!" seru Taeoh kegirangan.

Jongin yang awalnya masih tertidur langsung berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, "Aigoo, Taeoh-ah…"

Taeoh yang menyadari Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu, "Eomma! Appa sudah pulang!" serunya.

"OH? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin yang sedang berusaha duduk dan memangku Taeoh.

Kyungsoo kemudian bergerak dan duduk di tepi ranjang dekat Jongin dan Taeoh, "Sudah. Sedari tadi." Jawabnya singkat.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia sadar kenapa ada nada ketus pada jawab istrinya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang masih malas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah."

"Kau bohong~" goda Jongin.

"TIDAK!" seru Kyungsoo.

Taeoh yang sedari diam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, "Eomma, Appa sudah pulang. Jangan marah."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum pada anak lelakinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia memberikan tatapan _Satan-_ Soo nya pada Jongin.

"Yeobo, _mianhae._ Aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk memberikan kejutan untukmu dan Taeoh. Jangan marah~"

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya."

"Ayolah~ jangan marah~" godanya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah terlihat menahan senyumnya. Sesaat kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat makan, bantu aku membersihkan rumah!" serunya dengan ketus yang dibuat-buat.

"Aigoo~ siap, nyonya besar! Taeoh-ah, ayo kita bantu Eomma!" ucap Jongin seraya mengangkat Taeoh dalam gendongannya.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, Taeoh pun bertanya, "Appa membelikan aku oleh-oleh tidak?"

"Ah! Iya, ayo kita ambil!"

Jongin dan Taeoh yang semula berniat untuk membantu Kyungsoo malah pergi menuju kamar lagi dan siap membongkar koper miliknya. Taeoh terlihat senang ketika Jongin menunjukkan mainan dan segala macam barang yang dibelikan untuknya.

"NARUTO!" seru Taeoh ketika mengangkat sebuah _action figure_ dari dalam koper ayahnya.

"Taeoh suka?"

"Hng! Sangat suka!" ucapnya dengan anggukan mantap.

Jongin yang merasa gemas langsung menghujani Taeoh dengan ciuman di pipi anak lelaki itu. Dia sangat merindukan anak lelakinya. Selama seminggu dia sudah tidak bertemu dan tidak bertengkar dengan _little devil-_ nya tersebut.

Ketika sedang asik membongkar semua oleh-olehnya, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari luar, "KIM JONGIN! Kalau kau tidak membantuku sekarang, jangan harap ada jatah makan untukmu!"

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari keluar kamar. Dia langsung menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang menyedot debu di bawah kursi ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak memberikan aku jatah makan? Tidak apa. Asalkan kau memberiku jatah yang lain nanti malam." Ucapnya seraya merebut penyedot debu itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan harap! Jatah makan saja tidak akan aku berikan, apalagi jatah-jatah lainnya!"

"Ayolah, noona~ aku mau jatah yang itu~"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya ketika melihat Jongin melakukan _aegyo_ padanya. Dia sadar betapa dia merindukan lelakinya yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Taeoh yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi ruang tengah seraya membawa _action figure_ barunya, "Eomma? Apa Taeoh boleh meminta jatah juga pada Eomma seperti Appa?" ucapnya polos.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berbeda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Yeobo, jawab!" seru Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kau jawab saja sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk~" goda Jongin yang langsung menyibukkan dirinya.

Dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya, "Eomma? Apa boleh?" tanya Taeoh lagi.

 _ **Well, pikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Kim Kyungsoo~**_

.  
.

 _ **END.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merry - belated - Christmas and happy new year yeorobun~~~  
^^_**

* * *

Siang itu ada yang berbeda dari rumah keluarga Kim. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk menata pohon natal yang dipasang di ruang tengah. Anak mereka, Taeoh sedang sibuk memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang dengan susah payah menghias pohon cemara berlampu itu.

"Appa! Nyalakan lampunya!" seru Taeoh kepada ayahnya yang masih kebingungan bagaimana cara memasang pernak-pernik pohon tersebut.

"Sebentar, Taeoh-ah. Appa masih harus memasang yang lain dulu." Jawab Jongin dengan konsentrasi yang masih pada hiasan pohon natalnya.

"Appa! Ayolah nyalakan…"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mulai mengerutkan keningnya langsung menghampiri Taeoh, "Sayang, Appa sedang sibuk. Apa Taeoh mau menunggu sebentar? Kurang sedikit lagi pohon natalnya selesai. Jika Taeoh terus-terusan seperti itu, Appa bisa marah. Mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Taeoh yang mendengar ucapan ibunya langsung menganggukkan kepala dengan lucunya. Anak itu kemudian memberikan senyum berlesung pipinya.

"Sekarang, apa Taeoh mau membantu Eomma dan Appa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Membantu Eomma dan Appa?" ucap Taeoh yang dibalas dengan anggukan ibunya.

" _Aniyo,_ Taeoh ingin menonton Pororo saja." Jawab Taeoh seraya – menjulurkan lidah – mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar TV yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika mendapat jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika anak lelakinya yang berusia tiga tahun tersebut menjawab dengan sikap jahilnya. Sejenak kemudian Taeoh melirikkan matanya – untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo – dan dengan tawa yang ditahan.

" _Arraseo,_ Taeoh akan membantu Eomma." Taeoh menghadap Kyungsoo, "tapi tidak dengan Appa."

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Taeoh langsung berseru, "YA! Kau!"

Taeoh hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin dan kemudian berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan disana, tapi yang jelas dia ingin melarikan dirinya dari sang Appa yang mulai terlihat mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"AISH! Dasar setan kecil!" gerutu Jongin.

"YA! Itu anakmu! Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Tapi benar-benar… YA! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sejahil itu."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap suaminya dengan tatapan layaknya orang tidak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dia butuhkan, dia kembali menuju Jongin yang masih _struggling_ dengan pohon natalnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Ini," Kyungsoo menghadapkan sesuatu pada pria itu, "Ini yang membuat Taeoh bersifat seperti itu. Sudah melihat? Di cermin itu ada bayangan seseorang. Dan dialah penyebabnya."

Jongin yang melihat sebuah cermin besar menghadap ke arahnya langsung memberikan senyum paksa dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Memang benar jika anak lelakinya, Kim Taeoh, memiliki sifat jahil seperti itu karena keturunan dari ayahnya, Kim Jongin.

"Meskipun begitu… aku ini suamimu." Ucap Jongin dengan imutnya yang dibuat-buat.

' _What?'_

"Meskipun begitu, dia anakmu, Tuan Kim." Ujar Kyungsoo sarkastik.

' _Okay, checkmate._ ' Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

* * *

"Taeoh-ah! Ayo kita makan, sayang!" seru Kyungsoo pada Taeoh yang sedang membaca – lebih tepatnya melihat gambar – di ruang tengah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di meja makan pun menunggu anak lelakinya. Taeoh yang terlalu bersemangat itu pun berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Taeoh-ah, jangan berla-ASTAGA!" seru Kyungsoo.

"EOMMAAA!"

Tangis Taeoh pun menjadi. Anak lelaki itu terantuk meja makan – dengan lumayan keras – karena dia yang berlarian dan tidak melihat bahwa meja makan sudah ada di hadapannya. Jongin, yang ada di samping anak itu langsung mendirikan anaknya – yang roboh – dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sudah Appa bilang berkali-kali, jangan berlarian jika di rumah." tukas Jongin seraya mengusap kepala anaknya terbentur meja.

Taeoh yang masih ada di gendongan Jongin pun mulai berhenti menangis dan meninggalkan sesenggukkannya saja. Anak lelaki itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang ayah dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Sekarang duduk dengan Eomma. Kita makan."

Taeoh yang masih bermuka merah itu segera menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian dia memeluk ibunya seakan mencari perlindungan dari ucapan ayahnya yang ketus sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appa… Appa marah?" ucap Taeoh lirih.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Ani, Appa tidak marah. Appa hanya mengingatkan agar Taeoh tidak berlarian lagi di rumah. Kalau Taeoh berlarian lagi, bisa terbentur seperti ini. Sakit bukan?"

"Sakit, Eomma…"

Jongin tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya seperti itu. Bukan tersenyum senang, melainkan menganggap tingkah anakya itu lucu.

"Hey, jagoan Appa, jangan menangis lagi. Ah, dan jangan berlarian lagi di rumah. Janji?" ucap Jongin seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Taeoh.

Taeoh yang melihat jari kelingking ayahnya itu langsung berkata, "Tidak mau."

Anak kecil itu lagi-lagi menggoda ayahnya. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu dia tertawa dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Kyungsoo.

"YA! Taeoh-ah!" seru Jongin yang dibarengi dengan tawa istrinya.

* * *

"Eomma, apa Santa akan datang malam ini?" tanya Taeoh pada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya agar cepat tertidur.

"Hmm… Santa akan datang pada anak yang bersikap baik dan tidak nakal. Apa Taeoh bersikap begitu tahun ini?"

"Iya! Taeoh anak Eomma yang paling baik!" ucap anak kecil itu seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang merengkuhnya.

"EH? Tapi Appa sering marah, bukan? Apa itu sudah menjadi anak yang baik?"

"Hmm… tapi Taeoh sayang pada Appa. Sangat sayang!"

"Benarkah? Semoga Santa akan datang dan memberikan kado pada anak Eomma. Kita lihat saja apa ada kado di bawah pohon natal besok pagi. Sekarang," Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut Taeoh, "anak Eomma tidur. Santa tidak suka dengan anak yang tidur terlalu malam. Eomma akan menemani Taeoh disini."

Ucapan Kyungsoo selalu menjadi perintah pada Taeoh. Dalam sekejap anak kecil itu langsung terlelap. Ketika melihat anaknya sudah memejamkan mata dan nafasnya teratur, Kyungsoo dengan perlahan beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar menemui suaminya yang sedang menonton tayangan TV di ruang tengah.

"Dia sudah tidur? Ah, aku sudah membungkus kadonya." kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sudah. Dia sudah tidur. Terima kasih bantuannya!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengecup pipi pria itu sekilas.

"Aku heran, kenapa dia selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu, dan membantah jika aku yang berbicara."

Kyungsoo pun tergelak mendengar keluhan pria disampingnya itu, "Dia tidak membantah, sayang. Dia sebenarnya takut denganmu. Hanya saja dia sangat suka menggodamu. Aku pikir jika dia sudah beranjak dewasa nanti, pasti kalian akan sering berdebat."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku belum siap untuk itu." ucapnya singkat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari merebahkan punggungnya pada dada Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin dia cepat dewasa. Aku ingin dia berukuran sekecil itu terus menerus. Kalau perlu aku menjadikan dia _bonsai._ Ah! Mungkin lebih baik aku menyuruhnya minum _formalin_ agar dia awet seperti itu."

"YA! Kau tega padanya!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar reaksi istrinya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau dia dewasa dulu, sayang. Aku masih suka dengan dia yang sekarang. Aku berharap waktu berjalan lambat agar aku bisa melihatnya berlarian dan mendengar ocehannya yang lebih menjurus ke bahasa _alien_ itu."

"Waktu berjalan cepat, huh?"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sangat cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mendorongnya di kereta bayi. Dan rasanya baru kemarin dia membangunkan kita dengan tangisannya."

"Sekarang dia sudah bisa berlarian kemana-mana sampai kita lelah mengejarnya."

"Hm~ Jika dulu dia membangunkan kita karena haus, sekarang dia mengganggu kesempatan kita setiap malam. _Such a cockblocker._ " Gerutu Jongin yang dibalas dengan tawa Kyungsoo.

* * *

Di suatu siang Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia harus menggerutu karena ulah Jongin dan anak lelakinya. Mereka berdua dengan santainya duduk di ruang tengah sambil melahap apel yang sudah Kyungsoo kupas sebelumnya.

"Yeobo, bantu aku!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menyiapkannya besok. Toh bepergian kesana tidak butuh banyak barang, bukan?"

"Bukan itu! Beli makanan lagi! Kalian sudah menghabiskan separuh dari makanan yang harus kita bawa besok. Kau tahu sendiri jika kalian berdua selalu makan dengan porsi menjijikkan, perjalanan selama beberapa jam pasti membutuhkan banyak makanan."

"Kita bisa membeli di jalan." Ujar Jongin seraya merebut apel yang ada di tangan Taeoh.

"EOMMAAAA!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Taeoh, dengan wajah yang sudah siap menangis, mulai merengek. Terlihat Jongin sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Kemudian wanita itu menatap mangkok yang ada dihadapan mereka. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar penyebab Taeoh merengek seperti itu. Apel yang dimakan Jongin adalah potongan yang terakhir.

"Kim Jongin…" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Huh?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo yang sedang emosi langsung berjalan ke arah Jongin. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya begitu malas hari ini. Sebenarnya dia tahu jika suaminya menikmati hari libur untuk natal dan tahun baru, tapi bukan berarti harus malas seperti itu, bukan?

"KAU!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memukulkan bantal sofa pada Jongin.

Jongin yang berusaha melakukan _blocking_ dengan kedua tangannya, "ACK! Apa-apaan ini?! Sayang!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak berdosa! Kau sudah menghabiskan makanan, membuat Taeoh rewel juga! Benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali!" seru Kyungsoo yang masih menghujani Jongin dengan pukulan bantalnya.

"ACK! IYA! Aku berdiri dan belanja sekarang!" ucap Jongin yang kemudian langsung melarikan diri.

Disisi lain Taeoh hanya mengedipkan matanya yang bulat dengan tidak berdosanya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian bergegas memeluk kaki ibunya.

"Eomma?"

"Duduk disana, sayang. Eomma harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk pergi besok." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Eomma!" panggil Taeoh lagi.

Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu segera menatap Taeoh. Anak lelakinya yang duduk di depan TV itu secara tiba-tiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

"HM? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak memgerti.

"Karena sudah memukul Appa." Jawab Taeoh yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang kita memang tidak perlu pergi." Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela rumah mereka. Terlihat bagaimana salju yang menutup jalan dan menimbulkan tumpukan disana. Wajah Kyungsoo meringsut karena kecewa yang dirasakannya. Untuk yang ketiga kali dia tidak merasakan tahun baru di rumah bersama orang tuanya karena Jongin yang sering sibuk meskipun akhir tahun. Dan saat ini ketika Jongin sedang santai, badai salju malah datang dan menyebabkan rencananya batal terlaksana.

"Prediksi cuaca hari ini buruk, sayang. Kau harus terima kenyataan kali ini." Ujar Jongin seraya merebahkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Apa kau tega jika Taeoh berpergian di cuaca seperti ini?"

"Tidak…"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang..." Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua lutut wanita itu, "Bangunkan dan mandikan dia. Ini sudah siang. Aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untuk kalian. Tahun baru kali ini kita bisa menghabiskan di rumah bersama-sama. Lagipula kapan terakhir kita merayakan tahu baru bersama? Aku saja sudah tidak ingat."

"YA!" Jongin tergelak, "Ya sudah, aku bangunkan Taeoh dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamar anak lelakinya. 

* * *

"Kita tidak jadi pergi, Eomma?" tanya Taeoh yang duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

"Ani. Lihat, salju sangat tebal di luar sana. Pasti dingin."

"Oh…"

Tiba-tiba wajah Taeoh berubah ceria. Dan kemudian dia berlari menuju meja makan dan mengambil tas yang berisi makanan. Dia bersemangat, bersemangat karena bisa memakan semua makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Apa Taeoh bisa memakan ini, Eomma?" tanya Taeoh.

"AH! Ayo kita buka!" seru Kyungsoo sembari meraih tas yang dibawa Taeoh dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

"Taeoh ingin memakan bekal makan yang aku siapkan kemarin. Apa kau mau?"

"Apa masih ada biskuit keju yang aku beli kemarin?"

"Ada. Ini untukmu." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit keju pada Jongin.

"Appa! Aku mau!" seru Taeoh yang kemudian berlari menuju ke arah sang ayah.

Jongin menghela nafas panjangnya. Dia berharap bisa menikmati biskuit keju itu sendirian. Itu adalah biskuit kesukaannya, maka dari itu, dia merasa kecewa ketika anak lelakinya menginginkan itu juga.

"KAU. HARUS. BERBAGI. DENGAN. TAEOH." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan _Satan_ -Soo nya.

"Appa?" ucap Taeoh dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_.

Kali ini Jongin harus mengalah. Ah, sudah kesekian kalinya Jongin mengalah lagi. Dengan wajah yang kisut di memberikan makanan itu pada Taeoh yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa anak ini punya makanan kesukaan yang sama denganku?" gumam Jongin yang juga melahap biskuit miliknya.

"HM? Bisa dibilang dia ini cetakan versi dua mu, yeobo." Ucap Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Taeoh-ah." Taeoh menoleh pada Jongin, "Sini." Ucap Jongin seraya melebarkan kedua tangannya agar Taeoh duduk di pangkuannya.

' _Eh? Bukannya dia sedang kesal? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap begitu?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Taeoh yang dipanggil oleh Jongin langsung menggerakkan badannya dan duduk di kaki ayahnya yang sedang bersila, "Ada apa, Appa?"

"Ani. Appa hanya ingin Taeoh duduk di pangkuan Appa saja."

Taeoh pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin. Setelah itu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada SpongeBob yang sedang tayang di televisi.

"Ada apa denganmu, yeobo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa penasaran dengan sikap suaminya.

"Tidak." Jongin mengusap rambut Taeoh, "Kau ingat percakapan kita beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan sekarang aku sadar dia benar-benar sudah besar."

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal tidak banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Lumayan. Aku banyak melewatkan momen darinya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali karena sibuk bekerja. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berjalan kemana-mana."

"Kau harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Maka dari itu, tidak berpergian juga menguntungkan bagiku. Jarang sekali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bertiga seperti ini." ujar Jongin yang kemudian dibalas anggukan dari istrinya.

Ketika sedang melihat tayangan di televisi, tiba-tiba Taeoh tergelak, "Taeoh-ah, kenapa?" tanya Jongin seraya menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Taeoh.

"Itu lucu sekali." Ucap Taeoh dengan pandangan yang belum teralih.

Jongin langsung menatap istrinya, "Padahal aku yakin dia belum mengerti apa yang dia lihat." Gumamnya.

"Taeoh-ah," panggil Kyungsoo dan menyebabkan Taeoh berpindah duduk ke pangkuan ibunya, "sebentar lagi tahun baru. Apa yang Taeoh inginkan? Mainan baru? Atau yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh perhatian pada anak lelakinya.

Taeoh menatap Jongin seakan meminta jawaban. Melihat anaknya seperti itu, Jongin membisikkan sesuatu dengan gerakan bibirnya, "Taeoh-ah, _dongsaeng!"_ bisiknya.

Melihat jawaban ayahnya, Taeoh pun tergelak. Dengan tawa dari anaknya, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"EH? Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Eomma," Kyungsoo kembali menatap Taeoh yang ada di pangkuannya, "Taeoh ingin… _dongsaeng._ Adik perempuan."

Jongin menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban anak lelakinya tersebut, _'Aih! Anak pintar!'_ batinnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Taeoh. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"KAU! Kau pasti mengajarinya untuk menjawab begitu, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal.

"EH? Tidak! Iya kan, Taeoh-ah?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Taeoh.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak menyangka jika suami dan anak lelakinya kompak ketika melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Taeoh-ah!" Jongin menyejajarkan wajah dengan Taeoh, " _Good job!_ " ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Taeoh dan melakukan tos tangan.

"YA! Kalian!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat Taeoh bergerak menuju Jongin dan tertawa berdua.

 _ **Well, badai salju tidak seburuk itu kan, keluarga Kim?  
.**_

.

 ** _END._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HAPPY KAISOO DAY,_ _shippers~~~ ^^v_**

* * *

"Yeobo, aku akan mengajak Taeoh keluar sebentar, ya?" tanya Jongin yang sedang sibuk membetulkan kancing kemejanya.

"Kemana?" jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian merapikan kerah Jongin.

"Membelikan sepatu untuknya. Aku melihat kakinya terluka ketika sedang berjalan-jalan."

"UH? Harus sekarang? Aku pikir kau ingin beristirahat hari ini."

"Jika tidak sekarang aku tidak akan sempat." Sergah Jongin.

"Aku ikut, eoh? Aku akan bersiap sekarang!"

Wajah Jongin berubah gugup seketika, "EH? N-no! _I mean_ , kau tidak usah ikut. Aku ingin bersamanya saja. Jarang-jarang 'kan aku keluar berdua dengannya? _Boys' day!_ " ucap Jongin.

' _Tidak biasanya dia begini. Aneh.'_

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Jangan membuat dia rewel, _arra?_ "

Jongin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan keluar dari kamar. Kemudian dia menggandeng Taeoh ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Appa, kita akan pergi?" tanya Taeoh ketika Jongin masih memilihkannya pakaian.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akan membelikan Eomma sesuatu untuk ulang tahunnya."

"Bukannya kita sudah memberi Eomma kue kemarin?"

Jongin memakaikan baju pada Taeoh, "Kita akan memberikan kejutan yang lain hari ini. Apa Taeoh mau bekerja sama dengan Appa?"

Dengan anggukan yang berlebihan, "Hngh! Taeoh mau!" ucap anak lelaki itu bersemangat.

Jongin menggandeng Taeoh yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Dengan wajah cerianya, Taeoh terkikik sendirian. Jongin sekarang khawatir jika mulut anaknya akan membocorkan rahasianya mengingat Taeoh selalu mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh sayang, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

' _NO! Taeoh-ah, Appa mohon!'_

" _Ani,_ Appa baru saja menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu pada Taeoh." Ucapnya polos.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Taeoh bisa diajak kerja sama seperti sekarang. Biasanya setiap Jongin merencanakan sesuatu, mulut kecil Taeoh selalu membocorkannya. Dan efek dari hal tersebut adalah, Jongin menjadi keganasan emosi Kyungsoo. Apalagi lelaki itu benar-benar tidak bisa membantah apapun yang dikatakan istrinya jika sudah marah dan emosi.

"Yeobo, kami pergi dulu! Taeoh-ah, _kajja!_ " ucap Jongin seraya menggandeng Taeoh keluar rumah.

Sepeninggal Jongin dan Taeoh, Kyungsoo pun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa ingin tidur sepanjang hari. Bahkan dia lebih banyak bermalas-malasan jika Jongin sedang tidak di rumah.

Ketika dia sedang memainkan ponselnya, dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Bergegas dia mencari nama di salah satu kontak di ponselnya, "Halo?"

" _ **Eoh, Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa?"**_

"Unnie! Bisakah kita keluar sebentar saja? Aku ada perlu denganmu."

* * *

Jongin menggandeng Taeoh untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sesekali dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia berikan untuk Kyungsoo di ulangtahunnya kali ini. untungnya, Taeoh tenang dan _well -behaved_ sekarang. Tidak seperti biasanya yang berlarian kesana kemari, dia justru mengikuti kemana langkah Jongin pergi.

Beberapa kali dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti di sebuah toko. Tapi lagi-lagi dia merasa bukan itu yang harus diberikan untuk istrinya. Disaat di sedang berjalan dan memikirkan apa yang harus dibeli, tiba-tiba Taeoh menarik tangannya.

"Appa!" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Jongin berjongkok dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Taeoh, "Apa, sayang?"

"Itu! Kita kesana!" ujar Taeoh sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

' _Hell, sebuah toko perhiasan. Anak ini benar-benar berotak uang seperti Eomma-nya.'_ Batin Jongin setelah melihat kemana telunjuk Taeoh mengarah.

"Taeoh ingin Appa membelikan seseuatu untuk Eomma dari sana?"

Taeoh mengangguk, "Hngh!"

Jongin tersenyum dibuatnya, "Baiklah, sekarang naik ke gendongan Appa. Kita pergi kesana!"

Jongin tidak mengira jika Taeoh akan memilih sebuah toko perhiasan. Di dalam hatinya dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan memilih toko yang sama jika mereka berjalan-jalan bersama. Tapi bagi Jongin itu tidak akan menjadi masalah jika itu untuk istri dan anaknya. Walaupun begitu, dia sadar bahwa dia harus bekerja keras untuk menuruti keinginan mereka.

' _Jika Kyungsoo bilang dia lebih mirip aku dari segi sifat, dia akan lebih mirip Eomma-nya jika bermasalah dengan uang. Astaga… anak Appa…'_ batinnya ketika melihat Taeoh yang sedang menjilat _lollipop_ di gendongannya.

Ketika masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, lagi-lagi Jongin mencuri perhatian pegawai disana. Apalagi dengan seorang anak kecil – Taeoh maksudnya – yang jika dilihat wajahnya sangat mirip, tentu semua wanita disana merasa bahwa Jongin merupakan sesosok pria yang suami- _able,_ bukan?

Beberapa kali wanita-wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang sibuk memilih. Bahkan beberapa wanita disana melakukan _fangirl-ing_ ketika Jongin mengajak Taeoh berbicara – dengan bahasa yang menyesuaikan balita tentu saja – untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Kenapa lelaki itu begitu menawan, huh?" ucap salah satu pegawai disana.

"Apa itu anaknya?" jawab temannya.

"Aku rasa begitu. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip. Huh… beruntung sekali siapapun yang menjadi istrinya. Apalagi dia pasti kemari dengan tujuan membelikan sesuatu untuk istrinya, bukan?"

"Aku iri pada wanita yang menjadi istrinya…"

"Aku juga! Apalagi anaknya juga lucu begitu!"

"Jika kau memperhatikan anaknya… aku berarti sedang salah fokus karena lebih mengamati sang Appa. Astaga~ apa masih ada lelaki seperti itu untukku?"

Jongin yang sudah selesai memilihkan barang pun segera membayarkannya. Tidak lupa Taeoh yang bertengger di gendongannya.

"Whoa, istrimu benar-benar beruntung, Tuan." Ucap wanita itu.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Semoga dia merasa begitu."

"Aku yakin begitu. Apalagi kau mau berbelanja dengan membawa anak lelakimu begini. Semua karyawanku sedari tadi membicarakanmu."

Lelaki itu melihat sekelilingnya. Memang benar, wanita-wanita disana sedang mengamatinya. Beberapa diantara mereka malah tersenyum kepada Jongin. Dengan perasaan yang kikuk, Jongin pun membalas senyuman mereka.

"Adik kecil, siapa namanya?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Taeoh mengeluarkan _lollipop_ yang ada di mulutnya, "Taeoh. Kim Taeoh _imnida._ " Ucapnya.

"Ahh~ lucu sekali! Benar-benar menggemaskan!" ujari si wanita seraya mengusap pipi Taeoh.

"Jangan tertipu dengan tampang polosnya. Dia ini benar-benar _trouble maker._ " Kata Jongin terkekeh.

Wanita itu menyerahkan barang beserta kelengkapan lainnya, "Mungkin dia bersikap begitu jika hanya bersamamu, Tuan. Aku yakin dia seorang anak yang _well-behaved_ jika diluar."

Jongin meraih barang tersebut dan mengeluarkan _credit card-_ nya, "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca situasi nampaknya. Tebakanmu sangat tepat." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Sebagian besar anak kecil akan bersikap manja jika bersama orang tuanya." Wanita tersebut menyerahkan _credit card_ Jongin, "Terima kasih, Tuan." Ucapnya.

"Ah, sama-sama. Kami pergi dulu." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Taeoh-ah, lambaikan tanganmu pada Noona." Ucap lelaki itu yang diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan dari anaknya.

* * *

Kedua lelaki itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini Jongin melaksanakan tujuan keduanya, membelikan sepatu untuk anak lelakinya. Dia teringat bagaimana tumit Taeoh yang terluka karena ukuran sepatunya yang sebenarnya baru saja dibeli sudah kekecilan. Hal ini membuat Jongin merasa sedih. Bukan karena harus membelikan Taeoh sepatu baru, tapi dia menyadari bahwa Taeoh benar-benar sudah bertambah besar.

Ketika sampai di toko sepatu, Taeoh benar-benar merasa girang. Berulang kali dia meminta Appanya untuk mengambilkan sepatu yang dia inginkan. Tapi kali ini Jongin memaksa Taeoh untuk memakai sebuah sepatu _outdoor_ untuk anak-anak. Walapun awalnya Taeoh menolak, tapi akhirnya dia mau karena melihat wajah Appa-nya yang berubah serius.

"Appa, kenapa Appa membelikan Taeoh sepatu yang seperti itu?"

Jongin mengusap rambut anaknya, "Sepatu itu akan hangat jika dipakai. Walaupun sedikit berat, tapi itu akan nyaman dan akan melindungi kaki Taeoh dari batu yang tajam."

"Benarkah? Apa _Iron Man_ juga memakai sepatu yang sama?"

' _Astaga…'_

Jongin terkekeh, "Iya, sayang. _Iron Man_ juga memakai sepatu seperti itu."

Lelaki itu tidak mengerti mengapa Taeoh selalu terobsesi dengan _Iron Man._ Sampai-sampai semua barang di rumahnya berbau _superhero_ tersebut. Jongin sempat protes terhadap obsesi anaknya itu pada Kyungsoo, tapi jawaban istrinya, _'Lebih baik dia terobsesi dengan Iron Man daripada dengan Elsa.',_ membuatnya diam dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang siang itu. Karena Taeoh mengeluh mengantuk dan lelah, maka Jongin bertanggung jawab untuk pulang sebelum perang dunia pecah jika Kyungsoo tahu. Taeoh sempat tertidur ketika di dalam mobil. Padahal mereka baru saja beberapa jam keluar. Jongin patut disalahkan kali ini, dia terlalu lama berpikir dan tidak menyiapkan rencana sebelumnya.

Sebelum pulang, Taeoh juga sempat merengek untuk membelikan dia dan Eomma-nya _fish cake._ Dia bilang Kyungsoo sudah menginginkan _fish cake_ dari kemarin. Tapi karena Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo akan meledak nanti, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti keinginan Taeoh yang itu.

"Kami pulang!" seru Jongin dengan Taeoh yang ada di dekapannya.

"EH? Eomma dimana, sayang?" tanya Jongin.

Rumah sepi kali ini. Entah kemana Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin tidak tahu. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda akan keluar rumah sebelum dia dan Taeoh pergi. Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ada di kantong kirinya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan disana.

 _ **From: Taeoh's Eomma**_

 _ **12.14 p.m.**_

' **Aku sedang pergi bersama Luhan Unnie dan mungkin akan pulang sekitar pukul dua. Kalau kau belum pulang, beli saja makan siang di luar. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur, masih ada sup untuk Taeoh. Untukmu, kau bisa makan** _ **Ramyeon**_ **saja, 'kan? Maafkan aku, sayang! ^^v bye~'**

Dengan langkah yang berat dia menghangatkan sup untuk Taeoh dan membuat Ramyeon untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia agak kesal karena Kyungsoo keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Lagipula jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, tentu sebentar lagi istrinya akan pulang.

Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaiannya dan milik anaknya. Pekerjaan itu dirasa lebih sulit dari biasanya karena Taeoh yang sudah memejamkan matanya di sofa ruang tengah. _Such a deep sleeper,_ karena beberapa kali Jongin membangunkan, Taeoh tetap dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Sayang, ayo kita makan." ucap Jongin pada Taeoh.

Anak kecil itu langsung membuka matanya dan duduk, "Ayo, Appa!"

' _Geez, kenapa disaat makan saja dia bersemangat?'_

"EH? Kalian sudah pulang?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"YA! Kau darimana saja?" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku baru saja mengajak Luhan Unnie jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau benar-benar makan _ramyeon?_ Eung… _mianhae~_ " ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas.

"Kau aneh, yeobo." Jawab Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo, yang sudah mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeoh yang sedang makan. Wanita tersebut hanya diam dan memperhatikan suami serta anaknya makan siang disana.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah. Luhan Unnie mengajakku makan tadi. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi makan _bulgogi_ tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Reaksi yang sama langsung diberikan Jongin dan Taeoh. Secara bersamaan mereka membelalakkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang dengan bangganya bercerita.

"Eomma makan _bulgogi?_ " tanya Taeoh dengan wajah yang memelas.

' _Kau membuat anakmu menangis, yeobo. Good girl.'_

"EH? _A-ani,_ Eomma juga makan _ramyeon_ seperti Appa tadi."

"Eomma bohong…"

Kyungsoo mulai panik, "Tidak, sayang. Eomma benar-benar makan _ramyeon."_

"Appa…"

Jarang sekali Taeoh meminta perlindungan pada Jongin. Dan kali ini, Taeoh, yang sudah hampir menangis, meminta Jongin untuk memeluknya. Dengan wajah yang kesal, – yang ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo – Jongin mengangkat dan mendudukkan Taeoh di pangkuannya.

"Kau harusnya berpikir dulu." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak mengira dia akan begitu."

"Jangan kau kira dia bisa terus-terusan kau bohongi, sayang. Dia sudah makin besar dan bisa berpikir mana yang bohong mana yang tidak sekarang."

"Hng… _Mianhae._ " Kyungsoo beranjak dan berjongkok di depan Taeoh yang ada di pangkuan Jongin, "Taeoh-ah, Eomma minta maaf, eoh? Besok Eomma akan membelikan Taeoh _bulgogi_ sebanyak yang Taeoh mau. Bagaimana?"

Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut, "Apa Eomma berjanji?"

"Janji." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengamitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari mungil anak lelakinya.

* * *

"Jadi, Taeoh dan Appa jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Taeoh.

"AH! Sebentar Eomma!" Taeoh berlari mengambil tas berisi sepatunya, "Appa membelikan Taeoh sepatu! Ini!" ucap anak lelaki itu bersemangat.

"Woah~ bagus sekali!" seru Kyungsoo menanggapi.

' _Sepatu ini mahal sekali. Kenapa Jongin membelikan yang seperti ini?'_ batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin, yang baru saja dari kamar, langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Dia terkejut melihat istrinya yang mendelik padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tak berdosa.

"Kenapa kau membelikan dia sepatu yang mahal? Kau tahu jika ukuran kakinya cepat berubah. Akan rugi jika kau membelikannya sepatu seperti ini."

"SSST!" Jongin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir istrinya, "Jangan mengoceh. Aku membelinya dengan uang hasil kerjaku. Tidak akan rugi jika aku memakainya untuk anakku, sayang."

"Hish, kau ini!" jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tergelak.

"Ah! Yeobo!" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru, "Ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku dan Taeoh sebenarnya berjalan-jalan untuk membeli ini untukmu. Bukalah."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kalung berwarna putih disana. Senyumnya melengkung ketika melihat benda tersebut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia menatap Jongin sendu.

"Kau selalu menghabiskan uangmu." Ucapnya lemah.

Jongin tertawa, "Aku bekerja untuk kalian berdua. Bukankah wajar jika aku menghabiskan uangku untuk kalian? Lagipula aku tidak selalu membuang-buang uang, 'kan? _Occasionally~"_ ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat-erat, "Ah~ terima kasih. Tak kusangka meskipun kau lebih muda dariku, tapi kau sangat dewasa menyikapi sesuatu."

Jongin melepas pelukannya, "Kau tahu, Taeoh yang memilihkan kalung itu, iya 'kan, sayang?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Taeoh.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Bahkan awalnya aku masih bingung harus membelikan apa. Tapi karena Taeoh mengajakku ke toko itu, mau tak mau aku kesana. Aku pikir untuk masalah uang dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Dia tahu mana barang yang mahal mana yang tidak." Ucap Jongin.

"YA! Kau malah mengatakan hal itu sekarang! Jangan membuatku menyesal karena kau sudah membelikan ini." balas Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tenang saja. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang aku mau, yeobo." Jongin mendudukkan Taeoh ke pangkuannya, " _By the way,_ kau dan Luhan baru darimana?"

Kyungsoo yang masih meneliti kalung tersebut, "OH? Kami? Baru dari rumah sakit." Ucapnya enteng.

"Luhan Noona sedang sakit?"

" _Ani._ " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan perhatian yang belum teralih.

"Lalu? Kau? Sakit? Sakit apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin panik.

Kyungsoo sekarang menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Aku tidak sakit, Jongin-ah."

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian ke rumah sakit?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Harapan kalian berdua untuk tahun baru ini terkabul."

"Maksud Eomma?" tanya Taeoh.

"Taeoh-ah, apa Taeoh berjanji untuk menjadi kakak yang baik?"

Jongin masih mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia terdiam dan mengerutkan alisnya. Pandangan matanya berlari kesana kemari karena belum mengerti.

" _Wait!_ Kau…"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Well,_ sebagai kado ulang tahunmu esok hari, hmm... selamat menyambut anak kedua mu, Jongin Appa." Ucapnya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira jika itu akan terjadi. Kemudian dia memutar Taeoh yang ada di pangkuannya sehingga menghadap dirinya.

"Bersiaplah menjadi pelindung untuk adikmu, Jagoan Appa!" seru Jongin yang menyebabkan Taeoh tertawa riang.

"Tak kukira kalian akan segirang ini." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Jongin.

"Dua minggu. Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermalas-malasan. Untung saja aku tidak menderita _morning sickness_ seperti Taeoh dulu. Atau mungkin belum."

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu, "AH! Pantas saja Taeoh berkata padaku kalau kau menginginkan _fish cake…_ "

"Taeoh mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Taeoh mengangguk mantap, "Iya, Eomma. Tapi Appa tidak mau membelikan _fish cake_ untuk Eomma. Appa bilang Eomma akan marah jika Appa membelinya."

" _What?_ YA!" Kyungsoo menghardik Jongin yang menampilkan mimik terkejutnya, "Belikan aku _fish cake._ Sekarang."

"Sekarang? Nanti saja, yeobo…"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Bahkan anakmu yang berusia tiga tahun saja tahu kalau aku menginginkan _fish cake._ "

"Tadi aku hanya takut kau akan marah jika kami pulang terlambat, sayang." Ujar Jongin memelas.

"Padahal ini untuk anakmu sendiri. Kau bilang kau tidak akan masalah jika menghabiskan uang untuk anak dan istrimu, tapi-"

Jongin berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "AKU BERANGKAT SEKARANG!" serunya yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh terkikik berdua.

.  
.

 ** _END._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Step 1:**

' _ **Be a gentleman.'**_

Taeoh sudah tertidur malam itu. Disisi lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menonton beberapa film dari DVD yang baru saja Kyungsoo beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bilang jika ia ingin menikmati hari-hari libur Jongin dengan menonton film; melahap camilan; dan _cuddling._ Wanita tersebut berdalih jika calon adik Taeoh membuatnya manja. Seperti kali ini, dengan punggung yang terdampar di dada Jongin dan tangan penuh dengan _potato chips,_ Kyungsoo memasang matanya pada layar yang sedang menampilkan film yang sangat ingin ditonton ulang olehnya; _The Conjuring._ Sesuai dengan prinsip Jongin yang ingin menjadi seorang pria _gentle,_ tentu ia tidak ingin terlihat pengecut di depan istrinya sendiri. Ia juga menonton film tersebut tanpa komentar dan tanpa berkedip. Sesekali jika Kyungsoo berjengit kaget, ia akan mengusap pundak istrinya. Sungguh _gentle,_ bukan?

' _Gentle, huh?'_

Setelah film tersebut selesai dan mereka beranjak tidur, Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, "Sayang? Bisa kau temani aku buang air kecil?"

 **Step 2:**

' _ **Talk openly.'**_

Kyungsoo pagi itu sudah dibuat uring-uringan karena kimchi yang dibelinya hanya menyisakan separuh saja. Ia memang sangat menyukai kimchi semenjak hamil kali ini. Bahkan ia tidak ingin kimchi kesayangannya disentuh oleh orang lain— _read:_ Kim Jongin. Entah mengapa kali ini ia ingin membuat kimchi _spaghetti_ seperti yang dimakan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menawarkan padanya, tapi—tunggu!

"Jongin-ah!"

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "Apa, sayang?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kimchi yang aku simpan di lemari es tinggal separuh?"

Badan Jongin menegang, "A—aku tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membangunkan badan Jongin _ **,**_ "Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

"Ti—tidak!" Jongin menggeleng dengan mata membulat.

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya, "Lalu, darimana kau mendapatkan kimchi ketika membuat _spaghetti_ beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Lelaki itu terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum kikuk, "Aku hanya mengambilnya sedikit. Hanya... sedikit sekali."

Wanita itu memicingkan mata tidak percaya pada suaminya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur, "Baiklah! Aku mengambil banyak untuk _spaghetti-_ ku."

Pengakuan itu berujung dengan Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan Jongin sepanjang hari.

 **Step 3:**

' _ **Be patient.'**_

Jongin bersama Kyungsoo dan Taeoh berjalan-jalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan hari itu. Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin melihat-lihat untuk keperluan anaknya nanti—Kyungsoo bersikeras jika anaknya perempuan—walaupun sebenarnya perutnya pun belum terlihat membesar. Karena Kyungsoo sudah memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_ nya, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menolak. Dengan Taeoh yang berada di gendongannya, Jongin mengikuti kemanapun kaki Kyungsoo melangkah. Ia merasa lelah, selain karena harus berjalan terus-menerus, Taeoh juga menempel padanya. Anak kecil itu mengatakan jika ia mulai mengantuk.

Sudah toko ke sepuluh yang mereka kunjungi. Tapi Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan apapun untuk dibeli. Jongin pun akhirnya mendudukkan diri dengan Taeoh yang meringkuk di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang ada di kening anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari toko ke sepuluhnya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Ke _outlet_ yang mana lagi?" keluhnya.

"EH? Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu membelalakkan matanya, "Pulang?"

"Hng!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Tidak ada yang menarik untukku."

Malam harinya Kyungsoo mengomel karena Jongin mengeluh sakit punggung terus-terusan.

 **Step 4:**

' _ **Your child is your little fairy.'**_

Sudah bukan hal yang mengherankan jika Taeoh menangis ketika sedang menonton layar televisi. Memang jika Taeoh dan ayahnya tidak pernah akur ketika acara sedang sama-sama bagusnya. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa melakukannya di kamar, tapi ujung-ujungnya televisi tersebut malah bergantian menontonnya yang tertidur pulas. Terkadang Jongin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Taeoh dengan cara memberinya makanan ataupun menggelar semua mainannya di lantai, tapi kali ini usahanya gagal ketika Krong muncul di layar tersebut. Akhirnya Jongin membiarkan Taeoh dengan pikiran jika Pororo selesai maka ia bisa menonton siaran MotoGP dengan tenang. Senyum Jongin—yang sedari tadi menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya—mengembang ketika mendengar lagu _closing_ dari Pororo terlantun. Dengan semangat ia menaruh ponsel ke sofa dan menegakkan badannya untuk bersiap mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

Belum semangatnya luntur, tiba-tiba Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Oh _my God. NO._ "

Lagu _opening Robocar Poli_ mulai diputar.

 **Step 5:**

' _ **The most precious thing in this world is watching your wife and son sleeping soundly.'**_

Jongin menenggak _cappuccino-_ nya seraya menonton babak kualifikasi piala _Euro._ Karena kali ini tim kesayangannya sedang bertanding, maka ia rela harus begadang—tim kesayangannya bermain pada pertandingan kedua. Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyukai kebiasaan Jongin dan melarangnya. Tapi Jongin sendiri keras kepala untuk hal tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Taeoh tentu saja sudah tertidur dari berjam-jam yang lalu. Kali ini Taeoh tidur di kamar orang tuanya setelah berjuang membujuk Jongin habis-habisan—diselingi _death glare_ dari Kyungsoo tentu saja. Pertandingan yang dilaksanakan dini hari seperti ini agaknya membuat Jongin tenang karena Taeoh tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. _He found his peacefulness._

 _Mood-_ nya tidak begitu baik ketika tim kesayangannya harus berbagi skor dengan si lawan. Dengan langkah yang terseret, ia bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya yang ditutup Kyungsoo rapat-rapat untuk mencegah Jongin berteriak kencang jika sedang menonton sepak bola. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Kyungsoo dan Taeoh yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sayangnya, Taeoh yang suka tertidur dengan posisi yang kemana-mana berhasil mengklaim sisi dimana ia harus tidur. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat Taeoh dan menempatkannya ke posisi yang benar. Semua berjalan sempurna hingga kepala Taeoh terantuk—dengan keras— _headboard_ dari ranjang mereka sehingga menyebabkan anak tersebut menangis dengan kencang.

"Ini selimut dan bantalmu, sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian mendorong Jongin untuk tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

 **Step 6:**

' _ **Be sincere.'**_

Sepulang dari kantor Jongin membawa sebuah bungkusan besar dengan isi ayam berbumbu seperti yang ia inginkan beberapa hari lalu. Ia sengaja membawa dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak karena Kyungsoo dan Taeoh juga menyukainya. Langkah ringannya diiringi senyum yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Ia sudah membayangkan memakan ayam tersebut seraya menonton film dari DVD-DVD Kyungsoo.

Ketika membuka pintu ia sudah disambut dengan Taeoh yang berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Dengan cerianya, ia menceritakan semua kegiatannya seraya menggelayutkan lengan pada leher sang ayah. Tak lupa ia bertanya bungkusan apa yang dibawa Jongin. Dan dengan antusias ia bergegas ke ruang tengah dan membagi ayam tersebut dengan ibunya, Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai dan dengan rambut yang masih basah, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Ayamku?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum polos, "Habis. Aku akan menggantinya besok, sayang." Jawabnya seraya mencium pipi Jongin yang terdiam di tempat.

 **Step 7:**

' _ **You have to love them no matter what.'**_

Sudah hari keempat Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah. Proyek pembangunan gedung perkantoran di daerah Gangnam mengharuskan ia untuk menginap di kantor karena _deadline_ yang mengejar. Tugasnya kurang sedikit lagi akan selesai dan ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia merindukan suasana rumahnya yang gaduh—tangisan Taeoh lebih tepatnya. Selain itu ia juga sangat ingin menyantap masakan istrinya yang sudah beberapa hari ini sudah tidak ia nikmati. Dan Jongin juga ingin segera tidur di ranjang karena beberapa hari ini ia meringkuk di meja studionya.

Walaupun lelah, langkah Jongin serasa ringan karena rumah sudah ada di depan matanya. Baru pukul tiga sore hari itu. Ia juga sudah mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan pulang. Beban di pundaknya serasa menguap ketika ia membayangkan suasana rumahnya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Taeoh yang duduk di depan televisi. Bedak bayi terlihat menempel di pipinya yang gemuk. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sebotol susu _strawberry_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi obsesinya.

Taeoh yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung berteriak, "APPA!"

Jongin melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Taeoh yang berlari padanya. Tak lupa ia menghujani Taeoh dengan ciuman-ciuman di pipinya. Jongin menghirup bau bayi pada badan anaknya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo masih memberikan Taeoh sabun, bedak, dan yang berhubungan dengan bayi seperti itu.

"Eomma?" tanya Jongin.

Taeoh menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dapurnya. Sepertinya wanita tersebut terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak tahu jika Jongin sudah pulang ke rumah. Jongin—dengan Taeoh di gendongannya—menghampiri Kyungsoo dan secara tiba-tiba mengecup pipi wanita tersebut.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"OH—" kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Kau sudah pulang? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ini semua. Aku memasakkan apa yang kau inginkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebentar lagi semuanya matang, sayang."

"Kau tidak usah terburu-buru." Jongin menurunkan Taeoh dan membiarkannya berlari ke depan televisi lagi, "Aku harus membersihkan diriku dulu. Aku masih bisa menunggu."

Setelah selesai, Jongin makan bersama Kyungsoo dan Taeoh. Jongin menatap istri dan anaknya yang ada di hadapannya. Benar, meskipun selama ini ia menjadi bulan-bulanan jika sedang di rumah, ia merindukan mereka. Ia merindukan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengoceh karena kebiasaan buruknya; merindukan rasanya mengerjai Taeoh hingga menangis; dan yang paling penting, ia merindukan 'rumah'. Rumah baginya bukan hanya bangunan yang melindunginya dari terik maupun hujan, tapi 'rumah' yang menjadi sambutan hangat ketika ia lelah, dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar disaat jenuh. Ia sadar, meskipun terkadang ia mengeluh lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya, Jongin tahu bahwa ia berkerja untuk dua orang—yang sebentar lagi bertambah menjadi tiga—yang paling ia sayangi. Selain itu Jongin juga sadar, meskipun banyak kekurangan dari keluarga kecil yang ia punya, ia sangat menyayangi mereka tanpa memperdulikan semua masalah yang datang padanya.

.

.

.

 ** _END._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**First story:**_

Taeoh baru saja berulang tahun ke empat—usia Koreanya—sekitar enam hari yang lalu. Sedikit perayaan dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo di rumah. Beberapa kado pun diberikan padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberikan benda yang cukup berlebihan pada Taeoh—sebuah satu _set_ _game console._ Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Taeoh sendiri belum mengerti bagaimana cara memainkannya.

Beberapa hari ini _game console_ itu menjadi perkara di rumah Kyungsoo. Karena selama Jongin mendapatkan bebas kerja selama dua minggu, ia terus-terusan duduk di depan layar televisi dengan _game console_ yang menyala. Ia bermain sendirian, dan itu sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo geram. Apalagi jika Jongin sudah berteriak karena kalah atau semacamnya.

Kemarin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang ke rumah mereka beserta kedua anaknya, Jin dan Taehyung. Jin sendiri yang berusia delapan tahun sebenarnya berniat untuk bermain _game console_ tersebut, tapi karena ibunya mendelikkan mata, ia tak berani berkutik dan memilih untuk mengasuh Taeoh dan Taehyung. Selama disana, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua suaminya bermain permainan sepak bola di _game console_ itu layaknya anak SMA yang baru pulang sekolah. Bahkan kedua pria tersebut tidak menggubris istri-istrinya yang sesekali meminta bantuan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membelikan _game console_ tersebut untuk Taeoh. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun berniat untuk membakar benda tersebut.

Keesokan paginya—lebih tepatnya pagi-pagi sekali—Jongin sudah mandi dan bermaksud untuk bermain _game console_ itu lagi. Bahkan disaat Kyungsoo belum bangun, ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Tetapi ketika sampai disana, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sayang! Kau tahu dimana _game console-_ nya?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

"Hng?"

" _Game console_ Taeoh, dimana?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan memunggungi Jongin, "Bersihkan rumah dulu dan kau akan tahu dia dimana."

 _Jongin menemukan game console tersebut berada di tempat sampah bercampur dengan sampah lainnya._

 _ **Second story:**_

Hari itu Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Taeoh pergi ke dokter untuk melihat apa jenis kelamin anak keduanya. Di perjalanan Jongin dan Taeoh berdebat apakah si _little bean—_ panggilan Jongin pada anak keduanya—perempuan atau laki-laki. Taeoh ingin adiknya laki-laki dengan alasan bisa diajak bermain. Tapi Jongin bersikukuh jika anak keduanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Lagipula akan lebih baik jika anak keduanya perempuan.

Sesampainya di dokter dan memeriksakannya, mereka mendapatkan hasil jika si _little bean_ berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jongin, yang menginginkan anak keduanya perempuan tersenyum dengan puas. Sedangkan Taeoh—sebenarnya Taeoh biasa saja, tapi Jongin terus-terusan menggodanya dan mengatakan Taeoh kalah darinya.

Taeoh yang sebal karena Jongin hampir menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo ketika memasuki rumah. Ia mendaratkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher ibunya dan membisikkan bahwa, _'Adik Taeoh tidak akan pernah menyukai Appa karena Appa menyebalkan—'_ secara terus menerus. Jongin yang mendengar perkataan tersebut melirik Kyungsoo dan Taeoh dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Taeoh-ah, Appa minta maaf, hm?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Taeoh-ah, jangan seperti itu dengan Appa, ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Eomma..."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang melekat. Dan Taeoh yang sebenarnya belum ikhlas menjadi lunak dan memaafkan ayahnya begitu saja. Mendengar Taeoh memaafkan dirinya, Jongin tertawa puas.

"Dan aku bisa mengalahkan Taeoh sekarang." Ucap Jongin ketika duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalah darinya, huh?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

 _Seru Jongin yang menghasilkan pukulan keras di kepala dari Kyungsoo._

 _ **Third story:**_

Jongin sedang sibuk membetulkan kran air di dapurnya pagi itu. Disaat matanya belum terbuka dan air liur masih meluber dimana-mana Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya untuk membenahi kran air di dapurnya dengan dalih agar bisa memasak.

Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang duduk di ruang tengah dan menyisir rambut Taeoh yang sedang menonton televisi dengan beberapa potong apel di mangkok kesayangannya. Rambut Taeoh sudah terlampau panjang dan poninya selalu turun menutupi mata Taeoh. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin membawa Taeoh untuk memotong rambut, tapi Taeoh selalu sulit dan merengek tidak mau—ini selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya.

Setelah selesai menyisir Kyungsoo menemani Taeoh menonton televisi. Anak kecil itu duduk di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan tenang. _Untuk sementara._

"Eomma, susu?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk lemari es yang ada di dapur, "Di kulkas, sayang. Bisa ambil sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan dari Taeoh.

Dengan langkah kecilnya Taeoh menuju lemari es dan mengambil susu yang ada di pintu. Sebelum ia kembali ke tempatnya, ia tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang sibuk.

"Hm? Apa, sayang?' tanya Jongin dengan perhatian yang masih pada pipa-pipa di hadapannya.

Taeoh tertawa tiba-tiba, "Appa terlihat kotor dan jelek."

"YA!" Jongin mendelik ke arah Taeoh yang melarikan diri ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Jongin—dan melihat Taeoh tertawa—mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Dan Taeoh yang berlari tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo seakan meminta perlindungan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Appa berteriak?"

"Taeoh bilang kalau Appa kotor dan jelek."

 _Semuanya berakhir dengan Kyungsoo memandikan ulang Taeoh karena Jongin yang basah kuyup—dan kotor—tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Taeoh._

 _ **Fourth story:**_

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo memasak untuk sarapan dua orang _troublemaker-_ nya. Kali ini ia memasak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan nyanyian yang terlantun dari mulutnya, ia merasa dirinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri karena menurutnya ia bertingkah seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

Disaat sedang sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, tiba-tiba dua buah lengan berkulit coklat melingkar di pinggangnya—yang sekarang agak sulit untuk dipeluk karena ukuran perutnya.

" _Morning, sunshine._ "

Kyungsoo berjengit jijik mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya, "Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu. _Morning, by the way._ " Ucapnya yang dibarengi sedikit kecupan pada pipi Jongin.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?" ujar Jongin yang mendaratkan hidungnya pada lekuk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir akan butuh dua tahun untuk membangunkanmu ketika pagi begini."

"Hei... aku tidak seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Lepaskan aku, Jongin-ah. Jika tidak kau akan terlambat sarapan pagi ini."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras karena aku tidak ingin kau cepat lelah."

"Jongin, aku mohon—"

"Kau pakai sabun yang aku belikan? Aromanya sangat cocok untukmu."

"Jongin, lepaskan tanganmu atau—"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali pagi ini sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu—"

"JONGIN! KAU! YA!"

 _Jongin meringis kesakitan karena spatula mendarat tepat di pucuk kepalanya._

 _ **Fifth story:**_

Hari itu Kyungsoo dijemput Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pergi untuk membantu Baekhyun memasak karena saudara-saudara Baekhyun akan datang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jongin dan Taeoh juga ingin ikut kesana, tapi Kyungsoo melarang dan berdalih bahwa mereka hanya akan mengganggu saja.

Semua daftar tugas yang harus dilakukan Jongin sudah ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia khawatir jika harus meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Tapi semua keraguannya hilang ketika ingat bahwa Jongin bisa melakukan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja menelepon Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Taeoh menangis saat aku menelepon tadi. Benar-benar, aku tidak mengerti Jongin selalu menggoda Taeoh. Dan ketika aku bertanya mengapa, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak."

Baekhyun terkikik, "Hei, tapi terkadang aku iri dengan tingkah Jongin. Chanyeol oppa selalu _clumsy_ jika berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Meskipun Jongin seperti itu, tapi ia bisa mengatasi Taeoh dengan baik, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Ketika sore tiba, Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang. Baekhyun mengantarkannya karena semua urusan sudah selesai.

"Aku pulang—ASTAGA."

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin dan Taeoh tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Taeoh sendiri mendarat di dada sang ayah yang lengannya dengan sangat protektif memeluk Taeoh. Mereka berdua, terlihat acak-acakan karena banyak warna tertempel di wajah mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut karena takut jika jantungnya menolak untuk bertahan. Tapi sesaat senyumnya mengembang karena tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Di lantai yang biasanya tergelar karpet sekarang diganti dengan sebuah kertas putih besar. Sebenarnya tidak putih karena sudah banyak jejak tangan dan kaki berwarna-warni disana. Perhatian Kyungsoo kemudian teralih pada empat buah kaos yang dijemur di samping rumahnya. Terlihat gambaran-gambaran aneh terpapar di kaos-kaos tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian terkikik geli.

"Eomma?" Taeoh terbangun.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan melebarkan lengannya. Taeoh segera turun dari dekapan sang ayah dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri dengan gemas mencium kedua pipi gemuk dari anak lelakinya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini, Appa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomma... jangan marah, huh?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh yang berada pada pelukannya, "Tadi, Taeoh dan Appa melukis baju-baju itu. Tapi Taeoh belajar dulu di kertas ini. Sekarang bajunya ada disana, Eomma." Taeoh menunjuk jemurannya, "Appa bilang baju itu akan menjadi kering jika mereka dibiarkan disana."

"Aigoo..." Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh dan duduk di samping Jongin, "Dari mana kau dapat kaos putih itu? Hm?"

"Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kebetulan kau sedang pergi jadi aku membuatnya bersama Taeoh. Karena aku pikir kau akan marah jika aku membuat rumah acak-acakan begini." Jongin tertawa, "Dia sangat bersemangat, kau tahu. Apalagi ketika dia tahu jika salah satu baju itu milik adik perempuannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Benarkah? Taeoh menggambar baju itu untuk adik Taeoh?" tanyanya pada Taeoh yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"EUNG! Baju yang paling kecil itu punya adik Taeoh. Appa bilang kalau nanti adik Taeoh bisa memakainya jika dia sudah keluar—"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa ketika anak lelakinya mengoceh. Bahkan sesekali Kyungsoo merasa gemas dengan cara bicara Taeoh yang masih belum bisa dibedakan mana _'s'_ dan mana _'t'._ Pipi gemuknya yang berwarna-warni membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencubitnya hingga menangis— _well,_ Kyungsoo tidak sesadis Jongin jika sedang gemas. Baiklah, meskipun Taeoh akhir-akhir ini menginginkan adik laki-laki seperti Taehyung dengan alasan bisa diajak bermain mobil-mobilan, tapi tampaknya ia tetap antusias jika adiknya lahir nanti; itu membuat Kyungsoo lega. Dan meskipun Jongin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi Kyungsoo sadar jika ia tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang mau menerima dia apa adanya selain Jongin sendiri.

"Hei, tadi kenapa Taeoh menangis, huh?"

Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Karena Appa mengecat pipi Taeoh!" jawabnya yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

 _ **END.  
**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

give me suggestions buat nama adik Taeoh dong~


End file.
